Behind Darkened Eyes: Drops of Crimson
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: To save his future, he must battle his past...everything is back to normal for the Hardys, but when Joe starts to have strange dreams and visions, and Tony gets a mysterious new girlfriend, is everything really what it seems?
1. Previously

Previously:

_...The look on Vanessa's face was that of a new mother. Her eyes glowed with love for the little newborn and her smile was excited. She looked up as I entered, her smile growing wider. _

_"Joe," she whispered, her voice a little hoarse. I moved over to her side. There in her arms was a baby boy. It's eyes were closed and he looked quite peaceful. His cheeks were rosy and his small hands clutched at the blanket that was wrapped around him. _

_"Jared Samuel Hardy," Vanessa said to me, I could barely peel my eyes away from the small bundle. _

_"Jared," I whispered, smiling. Vanessa and I had decided on the name a few days earlier. As if hearing my voice, Jared squirmed and opened his eyes. They were sapphire. It was only at this moment that I realized that he was wearing a little blue cap. Jared reached out to me with his small hand. I was seeing this for the second time._

...

__

My head spun with greater force than a tornado.

I didn't know what to think. Actually maybe I shouldn't think at all. After all that seems to be the thing troubling me right?

"Frank I need to talk to you," I confronted my brother. Everyone had had a chance to meet little Jared and now we were gathered in the small waiting room once again.

"What is it Joe?" he asked, a slight bit of concern leaked onto his calm face.

"Uh...it's about Jared," I began not making eye contact with Frank.

"What? What about him?" Frank asked now very confused and still worried.

"I've been having these weird feelings...weird dreams Frank," I explained shakily, now making eye contact with my brother.

"What do you mean Joe? What does this have to do with Jared?" Frank whispered.

"Last night I had a dream about a baby, a little boy. He looked just like Jared does now. Frank. I saw Jared before he was born..."

_**...BEHIND DARKENED EYES: DROPS OF CRIMSON...**_

This story takes place three months after "The Forgotten Year"


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: Here it is! The next "Behind Darkened Eyes" installment! I really hope that you like this one...I've added a very interesting twist, so I hope that makes it more mysterious and enjoyable! **__**Also, due to the current state of Callie and Vanessa (motherhood), Hope will again be a prominent character for the sake of a "feminine influence." **__**I know my fan base is limited and I understand readers apprehensions about this series, what with my original characters and supernatural angles. But still I hope that if you do enjoy reading it that you will leave me a review! They inspire me to keep writing! It might be my extreme OCD but I was very pleased with the even 45 reviews I got for "Forgotten Year" and hope to get just as many or more for this one! I hope you like Drops of Crimson, I take pleasure in writing it! Alrighty then, thank you to all my readers...here we go...**_

_**Disclaimer: I have great sorrow that I do not own any of Mr. Dixon's characters...but my original characters and plots are my own. However, I am just borrowing Nicko Prito and Jamie Hooper from another wonderful writer, United. Most places referred to in this story are real, but the plot revolving around them is fictional. I don't own any lyrics or quotes either. I apologize for ruffing the boys up, but I do promise to put them back nicely when I'm done...hopefully in one piece. This is the disclaimer for the whole story and I'm only posting it once, right here. There you go.**_

Prologue:

_The Thorns of the Rose_

_Why does my heart still search for an answer?  
Why does my heart keep reaching for the sun?  
If I still search, I know I'll discover,  
What makes the rivers flow?  
Why do flowers bloom and...  
How am I to know?  
Someone tell why, oh why...  
There are thorns on the roses._

_Why, tell me why, my heart keeps  
calling for me?  
Why does my heart reach for the sun?  
If I just search,  
I know I'll keep from falling._

_What makes winter snow?  
Why do sparrows sing and...  
How am I to know?  
Why are there thorns on the roses?_

_Because the thorns of the roses  
are pricking like a knife  
and cutting to the core.  
And, oh, those thorns of the roses..._

_Why do I feel so strange?  
It's mystifying!  
Why do my heart and soul inside keep  
crying?_

_If I just search, I know I'll keep from falling.  
If I keep reaching for the sun.  
Maybe then I'll know why my heart  
keeps calling.  
Maybe then I'll know..._

_Why the rivers flow and  
What makes flowers bloom,  
Why there's winter snow and...  
Why do sparrows sing,  
Why the church bells ring and  
Why the moonlight glows..._

_Then I'll know why...oh, why...  
There are thorns on the roses..._

_-Laraine Elizabeth Turner_

...

Time had moved to a stand still. Everything was silent.

Hope was reasoning with her emotions...

Biff was wishing this was a dream...

Frank was bargaining with God...

Tony was feeling dizzy...fainting...

Akacia was fighting with her heart...

And I was trying to sort through all of these feelings.

...

If you are one of those people who are ever logical, ever sensible, ever non-believing, then this is _not_ the story for you.

But if you believe...

Let me start from the beginning...

My name is Joseph Paul Hardy. I am 24 years old. I have a son and a wife that I would die for. I've taken more than my fare share of bullets, punches, and mental torture in my short lifetime. More than anyone should ever have to.

But I am alive. Or at least as alive as I can perceive myself to be.

However. My definition of "alive" is most likely different than yours. But that part will come later on…

If you are willing to believe _my_ story then you must do three things...

1. Take a steady breath.

2. Forget all of your common sense and logic.

3. And turn the page..


	3. Watching

**_...Remember...Every rose has it's thorn..._**

* * *

"_**If we could read the secret history of our enemies, we should find in each man's life sorrow and suffering enough to disarm any hostility." -HW Longfellow**_

"You will find them, I am sure of that. But what I am not so sure of is what you will do then," his cool voice made me shiver with anger towards the three men who had killed my brother and cousin.

"I will kill them. Simple manipulation and soon we can have our revenge. I will kill them, just as they drove Matthew and Roger to their deaths," I said, my icy tone surprised my father, his eyes flew to mine and then he smiled, proud of the livid temper I had acquired over the past years. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back the tears I could feel underneath my fluttering eyelids. My fists clenched until they were white and the emotions past.

"Very good. The memories. The emotions. The rage. It's all unfolding in front of you. Soon enough it will be time. You will have your revenge. But, you must pass the first test in this long journey, finding those killers. Do you know where they are?" my father asked.

He circled around me, watching me, my eyes grew intense, I could feel the blood running through my body, coursing through me. I closed my eyes hard,"You can do this. Concentrate. This is what you have been waiting for. You can find them. Focus on the feelings, the memories, channel your anger, your thoughts."

I stared intently into the black of my mind. I could feel it, I could feel the power, I just had to use it to my advantage. Then the shadows appeared. Murky forms hovered in and out of my thoughts. Then I saw them, "I-I see three men, and a woman with one of them, she has a ring. There-there are two others. Two women. They are connected somehow to the other two men," I started to explain through tight eyes and clenched teeth, I concentrated harder, "Connected-connected through flesh, through their children. Yes. Yes, it is more clear now, there are three couples. Two of them are married, the two brothers, and they-they each have a child. They each have a boy, almost the same age. And the other ones, they are engaged."

"Good, good. Now what do those men look like? Focus harder," my father's voice entered my mind briefly and I tried harder to see their faces.

I inhaled deeply, and concentrated, "Two of them are blond, the other has brown hair. He-he is the oldest, but not by much. One of the blonds, he is bigger than the others, taller. His eyes are blue, and the oldest's brown. I can see them so clearly now, their features are striking. But-but the other one, it's harder to see him. His face is darkened by something. Emotion. Fear. I-I can't see his face, I can't."

"Try harder, you can do it. I know you can."

"He-he is the youngest. I can feel him, I can read him. He is impetuous. Head strong. Terrified."

"Terrified of what?" my father implored. I could hear the satisfaction in his voice. It was almost unnerving.

"H-himself," I stuttered. I could feel him, feel his fear, hear his thoughts. I was engrossed in this man, in his life, in his soul...

And then all of a sudden a pair of electrifying blue eyes flashed from underneath the darkness that cloaked his face. They plunged into me, into my thoughts.

Then I opened my eyes, breathing heavily.

I was scared. _But of what? Of this man? Of his power over me? No. He did not have power over me, I have power over him. But those eyes..._

"It's alright. Breath. You did very well. You have found them. Now all you have to do is go to them. Feel their location. They will guide you to them. Trust me," my father said, soothingly patting my head. I looked up at him, trying to hide the pain and fear that I felt, "It's okay get some rest now, get some rest," he said as I laid down and fast fell into a fatigue induced slumber, "Sleep well my thorn, for tomorrow the real test begins..."


	4. Feeling

"_**It is difficult to live in the present, ridiculous to live in the future, and impossible to live in the past. Nothing is as far away as one minute ago." -Jim Bishop**_

_Joe_

The holidays had come and past, and a silvery blanket of snow covered the frost bitten February ground.

It had been three months since Seth's birth and about two since Jared's. They were both beautiful, healthy, baby boys that hopefully would grow up together here in Bayport and be just as close as Frank and I.

Hope and Biff had decided to have a small wedding with just their parents and close friends. It was to be held at the Morton farm, which Chet had inherited and then sold to the newly engaged couple when he moved to England, to be with his fiancee and her family. Biff had recently bought the local gym and now ran it with Hope and Jamie's help. But we really knew that Jay would never be able to be cooped up here in Bayport for the rest of his life.

Vanessa, with Jared in her arms, and I walked up the front steps of a house we had grown to know well. Frank and Callie had purchased it back when they were first engaged when I was living in Breezy Point. Now it was the meeting place for dinner every Thursday.

"Hello there," Callie said in a cheerful voice as she opened the door. Hope and Biff were already there. Seth was happily bouncing in Hope's arms, the joy was easily spotted on her petite face. We all knew that she was just dying to have a child of her own, but Biff was harder to convince about starting a family.

As we walked in Vanessa handed Jared over to Frank who had grown extremely fond of his little nephew, and treated him like his own son. Immediately chatter started around the room of the weeks events, wedding plans, and how the boys were. It was so easy to talk with all of them, my closest friends, my family. Despite everything that had happened in the past year everyone had stayed the same, not phased by any of it. That is, except for me.

My life had been thrown back into the norm ever since I came home, but despite the deaths of Matt and Roger there was still something haunting me. The past two months had been difficult ones for me, with my marriage to Vanessa and the birth of Jared. I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for longer than I could remember, and not because of the baby, but because of something much deeper. Frank had noticed my fatigue right away but I told him that it was just the stress of parenthood, which he had to agree with. I hated lying to my friends and family, but even if I did tell them they would think I was crazy.

After I had told him my dream about Jared, Frank seemed unconcerned. That really wasn't like him at all. Very out of character. He just brushed it aside as a regular dream, a coincidence. But I knew it was much more than that. It was a premonition. After that paranoia had become a constant in my life. I tried hard to act normal, with limited success of course.

I was never one to believe in the supernatural. Psychics were just people craving for attention and money, who might have had good luck or were really good at reading people. Never once did I ever think any of it could be real.

In one fatal night, by one dream, I had been turned from a Dana Scully, to a Fox Mulder. Kind of.

I had a whole new life, a new beginning, but yet in some ways it felt like the end. I couldn't tell what was happening in my life half of the time. My mind and thoughts were restless and never seemed to die down. Memories and emotions seemed to come and go as they pleased in me, but I tried my hardest to not let it affect my new life. However irritable I was, I guess I did a good job of hiding it, because no one seemed to notice.

The fact that, of course out of self defense, my brother, best friend, his fiancee, and I had driven two men to their deaths clung in my mind, eating away at my conscience. Two men who had lived civilly in the town of Bayport for over a year, leading everyone to believe that they were good, honest people had finally sunk in. But the guilt was almost too much to handle. However if they hadn't been killed then undoubtedly they would have killed my family and friends, just to hide their tracks. They were scum and needed to be dealt with, but never did I picture myself actually killing one of them.

I felt immense guilt that Matthew Stevenson had to die. He could have turned states evidence against Roger. But his partner had other ideas. I hated Roger for shooting Matt, and I hated him even more after I learned they were actually cousins.

Many things raced through my head, but the one thing that scared me was the dreams I was having. Most of the time they portrayed the events that had taken place in my past, but the strangest nightmares were the ones depicting the future. I don't really know if one would consider that the ability to predict the future, but it sure as hell scared me. Because the things I dreamed about, actually happened. Like I said, premonitions.

And at this very moment in time something was happening inside of me again. It was like someone was slowly making their way into my thoughts. The feeling, the coldness that consumed me right then and their was horrifying, but I held my fear in for the sake of the others sitting around me.

This problem was like a thorn in my side that I couldn't get rid of. Feelings popping up without warming and overwhelming me like this. But then for the first time I saw it. A face, but the features were all black, except for a pair of ominous golden eyes staring back at me. And then my mind went blank and I let out an involuntary shutter and opened my eyes.

"Joe? Are you okay?" Frank's soft voice broke through my musings. I realized that I had totally zoned out on everyone's conversation. But luckily for me, Frank was the only one to notice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, "just thinking that's all."

"Joe," he began, looking me sternly in the eyes, "Are you sure? Because lately you've been acting...err...well, just not yourself. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, no Frank. Really I'm fine," I said trying to be convincing. I then got up, careful not to disturb any of the others, and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Frank followed close behind.

"Joe," Frank said looking me in the eyes again, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but Vanessa and I were talking and, well, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should see a psychiatrist," Frank paused waiting for my reaction, but then quickly began again before I could object, "I'm only saying this because you've been through a lot lately, and maybe it would help, with your...insomnia, if you could talk to someone. I just thought it might help you get over whatever has been troubling you..." I interrupted before he could finish.

"Frank, there are three things horribly wrong with what you just said," I growled, trying to keep my emotions in order, "First, I will _never_ go see a shrink, and you of all people should know that. Second, I _do not_ have insomnia. And third, nothing has been troubling me," I said, half-truthfully, and then added one last thing with a smirk, "But thanks for thinking of me big brother."

Without another word I left the kitchen and sat back down with my wife and son, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**_A/N: There you go, and a new story unravels...I hope to see some lovely reviews! Thanks so much!_**


	5. Introducing

"_**Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart ... Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens." -Carl Jung**_

_Tony_

I had been working for my father at _Prito's_ now since I was fifteen. My brother, Nic, had been too. We worked during the summer while we were in college and now I was here almost full time.

My future, though I had studied business, was still uncertain. Things left open, choices still to be made. But for now I was content to just sit here, behind the register, at _Prito's_ and polish the counter top.

Nic was in the kitchen making the days first batch of garlic bread. The aroma filled the air, pungent and warm. I loved it here. The only place that I could still feel young, or rather, like I was back in high school again.

My friends and I always hung out here when we were younger. It was everyone's favorite place. But now that we were older it had changed.

Biff was actually planning on starting his own business here in town like us. His neighbor was moving away and owned the gym down the street. Biff had purchased it from him with financial help from his parents and fiancee, Hope.

Now that Joe was back I knew that he Frank and his father would once again be a detective team. Just like always. Both Frank and Joe had families already. That was something I had never even thought about. In fact, girls in general were not all that high up on my list right now.

Chet had up and moved to England with his fiancée. Everything was changing, slowly but surely. I knew it was bound to happen eventually, but it still caught me off guard.

I heard the front door opening and the little bell ring. My thoughts dissolved and I looked up.

"How can I help you miss?" I asked the girl who had just walked up to the counter in my father's restaurant.

She was new in town, I knew that much. Her hair was an inky black, short and jutted out every which way. She was strikingly beautiful, a pixie face, tall, slender figure and the most remarkable golden eyes. She couldn't have been more than a year different in age than me. When she spoke her voice was soft and seemed to almost melt in the air between us.

"Hello, my name is Akacia Heart, I would like to apply for a waitress job if that's possible?" she asked, extending her hand. I shook it, her hand was so delicate, like I could crush it if I wasn't too careful.

"Uhh, yeah, here you go," I said reaching under the counter and pulling out a form for her to fill out.

"So, Antonio," she said reading my name tag, "Do you own this place?" I let out a loud laugh.

"Oh no no, it's my dad's place, my brother and I just work for him," I corrected her.

"Oh I see, so Antonio..."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Okay, Tony, do you like it here in Bayport?" she asked not looking up from the application in front of her. I thought it was a strange question to ask someone you just met, but I found myself answering her without even thinking.

"Oh yeah, well it's been my home since my mother and father immigrated here from Italy when I was a baby. I like it here, I've got a lot of friends, a good job, a college degree, what more could I ask for?" I babbled. I didn't know why I was telling this strange woman in front of me my whole life story, but there was something about her, like she had a hold on me. _This is kind of weird._

"No girlfriend?" she asked point blank. It caught me way off guard, but despite what my mind was thinking my mouth kept flapping.

"Well...uh...no, not at the moment. I haven't really had time to date lately," I spat out. _What are you thinking? Shut it Prito, you're making a fool out of yourself! _To save myself from the horrible path this conversation was going down I changed the subject, "So you're new here right? Where'd you move from?"

"Ukraine."

"The Ukraine?" I exclaimed, then quickly composed myself, "Umm, sorry. The Ukraine huh? You don't have much of an accent." She couldn't help but laugh, and I couldn't blame her, I was being a complete moron. But I can't help it. I get all jumpy around girls, especially girls as stunning as Akacia.

"I wasn't born in the Ukraine, my father moved there for business purposes. I'm originally from in New York City. My step brother went to college there," she explained, then lowered her eyes, "He died a few months ago, right after my father and I had moved to the Odesa."

"Oh I'm sorry that's tough," I muttered.

"Nah, it's alright. We weren't very close, he was a lot older than me, by like thirty years," she said with a smile.

"Wow, how does that work?"

"Don't try to make sense out of it. I've stopped, my family is weird. His birth mom died about twenty five years ago. Then my dad found another wife and that's when I came along, but then she left when I was a baby, it's a long story really," she attempted to clarify. I just nodded. She gazed at me with those extraordinary topaz eyes. I couldn't look away from her, she was so...alluring.

"Well, uh..." I cleared my throat and looked away from her,_ you're doing it again,_ "Uh, are you done with the application?"

"Oh yes," she said and she actually blushed, the cutest shade of pink.

"Okay. I'll give it to my dad, but I'm sure you'll get the job," I smiled, _don't push it Tony._

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around then Tony. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too," I responded as she got up to leave, _okay nows your chance, give her your cell number, _"Hey wait Akacia, uh let me give you my number, maybe we could get together, I could show you around Bayport."

"That sounds nice Tony," she said getting her cell out. We exchanged numbers and I stared as she walked away, then glanced down at my cell phone, _yes!_

...

"Ah I know that look, you were just talking to a girl weren't you?" my younger brother, Nic said tying a white apron around his waist.

"What are you talking about?" I said with my best confused voice.

"Look at you, you're as red as dad's marinara sauce," Nic laughed, "So who is she?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody eh? C'mon Tony, is she pretty? Did you ask her out? Spill," Nic pleaded as he pulled up a stool and watched me clean the counters for the umpteenth time. It was nearing opening time and _Prito's_ was empty except for us and our father in the kitchen.

"If you must know, her name is Akacia," I said leaning over the counter with a smug look.

"Ooo exotic," Nic joked. I just hit him over the head with the rag in my hand and rolled my eyes.

"She gave me her number, _and_ she is going to be working here," I explained and smiled when I saw Nic raise his eyebrows.

"Tony the 'ladies man'!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. I just rolled my eyes again. _What is it with little brothers?_

* * *

**_A/N: Feedback? Thanks for your reviews! Don't worry the mystery is just picking up..._**


	6. Wondering

"_**There are eyes half defiant, half meek and compliant; Black eyes, with a wondrous, witching charm to bring us good or to work with harm." -Phoebe Cary **_

**Two Weeks Later…**

_Vanessa_

The warm smell of butter and syrup filled the air as I flipped the last pancake from the griddle. The sound of Jared playing contentedly in his bouncy swing was music to my ears.

"Morning babe," a sleepy Joe mumbled from behind me as he entered the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

"Good morning!" I said happily. Joe always told me I was a morning person, unlike himself.

I turned to face him with a full stack of flapjacks when I noticed his unusually bloodshot eyes. Actually, I knew it wasn't unusual, Joe had been having trouble sleeping for a while now. But he never made a big deal out of it and so neither did I. But the past few days Joe had seemed better. I guess I was wrong.

"Joe?"

"I'm fine 'Ness, just a little tired. Don't worry," Joe said anticipating my concern.

"Joe, I'm worried about you," I started but Joe's expression made me stop.

"Don't say that Van, don't…"

I caught myself right away. Why had I said that? I felt so terrible, that's what I had told him the night he left, just over a year ago.

"I'm so sorry Joe, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it Vanessa," Joe said, shaking off his emotions, he smiled warmly at me.

"You know I love you forever Joe."

"Well I love you for eternity."

We leaned in for a kiss but didn't get very far. Jared started to cry from his position in his bouncy swing. We both turned and looked to the little blond baby staring at us, he wasn't crying though, he was laughing.

"He's definitely your son Joe," I grinned. Joe smirked and picked Jared up bouncing him in his arms. I sighed contentedly and popped a bite of breakfast in my mouth as I watched my son and husband's faces light up with excitement. Everything was wonderful…finally.

...

_Joe_

It had been two weeks since Akacia Heart had moved to Bayport. She and Tony had become quite good friends, however he was still weary about calling it a full blown relationship. But that's Tony for you.

Frank, Callie, Biff, Hope, Tony, Akacia, Vanessa and I were all taking a well deserved mini vacation. Even though Rockport was only two hours away from Bayport that was as far as Vanessa and Callie would dare to be from their children. My parents, Laura and Fenton Hardy had to practically drag the girls away from Jared and Seth, insisting they would be fine with Grandma and Grandpa. But however close we were from our home, out here in the forests of the Massachusetts coast it felt like we were millions of miles away from anywhere. It was peaceful to just kick back and relax.

We had rented a big cabin together and were staying for three days out here communing with nature. The hiking trails were great and the rough shores of Rockport were breathtakingly beautiful. But no matter how relaxing this vacation was supposed to be, I was still having trouble sleeping and the dreams, or nightmares rather, were getting more and more unsettling.

The thing that most disturbed me about my "visions" were the golden eyes that found their way into my mind. The reason this troubled me was because Akacia Heart had the same golden eyes.

"Come on Joe, your falling behind!" my wife, Vanessa called after me. I had found myself struggling with another sighting of the strange eyes and apparently had strayed from the hiking party. With long strides I caught up with Vanessa. She grabbed my arm and leaned into me as we walked.

Vanessa looked up at me, her grey-blue eyes gleaming in the midday sun. I smiled down at her and laughed a little, as she kept a firm grip on me. _She wasn't letting me fall behind agian. _I was walking directly behind Akacia and Tony and happened to spot them holding hands. Apparently Vanessa had too because she squeezed my arm in delight.

Tony hadn't been involved with many girls ever. He was always too wrapped up in work and school to think about starting a relationship. Despite how many times 'Ness, Hope, or Callie had tried to set him up with anyone he always declined. It made me happy to see him finally enjoying himself. I could tell he really liked Akacia, and despite the odd feelings I had about her I supported him.

Akacia had told us that her name was Greek for Thorn and that her father had chosen the name for her because it symbolized power and protection. She was naturally beautiful and had a warm personality, except when it came to me. For some strange reason she acted like there was an invisible wall between us. Careful not to get too close to me or be alone in the same room with me. She had given me the cold shoulder whenever Tony wasn't around. But something about the way she acted told me that it wasn't just that she didn't like me.

It was as if she was scared of me.

At that exact moment, to my surprise, Akacia whipped around to stop me dead in my tracks with the most frightened look on her face. Her once winsome features were now cloaked in a white pallor. Her short, raven hair accentuated her paleness, and her red lips quivered. But most of all Akacia's topaz eyes stood out beneath the mask of horror on her face.

"What's wrong Akacia?" I asked, half expecting her to faint right then and there.

"Oh," she whispered taking her eyes off of me, and trying to steady herself, "Nothing I'm fine. Just got spooked that's all," she replied quietly and turned back around and snuggled in closer to Tony. I saw him glance back at me with worry in his eyes and I just shrugged. I could still see Akacia shaking slightly. _Something weird is going on. _

By now we had caught up to Frank, Callie, Biff and Hope. Frank came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me," I whispered back. Even though I had a very good idea of what was going on, and it scared me. It was like Akacia had been inside of my head listening to my thoughts. I had never believed in the supernatural before but deep down in the back of my mind I thought that maybe Akacia was hiding something from us, and no one would have ever thought that...except for me.

...

_Tony_

After lunch back at the cabin I decided to take Akacia to my favorite part of Rockport. When my brother Nic and I were young my father, Benito, would take us up here. And the one place I remember best is Pigeon Cove. It's the most beautiful place of anywhere on the East Coast. Or at least _I_ thought it was.

From Pigeon Cove you could see over most of the forests around Rockport, green turrets rising from the rocky castles of the ground. The view of the Atlantic Ocean was amazing. It was almost as if you could see to the ends of the earth from the rocks just above the cove. The precipice angling down until it met with the smaller crags further down. The grey-blue waters lapping at the coastline below, the orange sun melting into the water at dusk. It was breathtaking.

I guided Akacia up to my favorite spot. We sat together for the longest time, in silence. I didn't really know what she was thinking about but eventually her smooth voice broke through the quiet.

"This is wonderful Tony," she whispered from next to me, leaning her head on my arm. The way she said it sounded almost forced. I thought a lot of Akacia Heart but still she had many weird quirks about her. Especially the way she acted around Joe. I had gotten to know her fairly well, but also gotten to know that she is an extremely closed off, almost emotionless person.

"What's wrong Akacia?" I asked slowly, not wanting to make her nervous.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," she answered cooly, not even bothering to look at me.

"You just seem...jumpy...that's all. I mean like when we were on the trail...what happened back there? I mean...between you and Joe?" I implored still careful not to question her too far. Finally she took her eyes off of the water and glanced up at me, her topaz eyes glowing in the evening light. Another odd thing about Akacia was the almost frightening hold she had on me. It was almost as if she was inside of my mind, telling me what to do or what not to do.

"Uh never mind," I said automatically. _She's doing it again. _I shook my head a little to try and clear it but since it wasn't working I just dropped the subject of Joe completely.

"Akacia? Have you ever just closed your eyes? Just to...listen? To...feel?" I said, attempting to calm her down.

"Mmmm, no," she said with a smile, then she closed her eyes and laid her head back on my shoulder, "But from the feeling of it, I like it already."

_Oookay. _At least she wasn't acting all weird anymore. We sat there listening to the waves breaking and the birds flying over head. Occasionally there was a crack of thunder off in the distance. A storm was rolling in, but I intended to make the most of this moment.

"I have another question for you," I said without even opening my eyes, "Have you ever jumped off of a cliff and into the ocean while it's raining?"

I felt her lift her head and knew she was looking at me with wild eyes. I turned to her opening my eyes to face her, oddly enough not wild but confused eyes.

"Why are you doing this Tony?" she whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Being so...nice to me."

I smiled at her childlike innocence. She seemed mystified by my actions. Her red lips were drawn in a grim line and her intense eyes stared back at me. Then her face lightened and her mouth melted into a small smile.

"Maybe this isn't so bad," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You never answered my question Tony," she said now eager to hear my response.

"Haven't you ever felt like this before?" I inquired, she just shook her head and kept staring at me with her big doe eyes. I couldn't resist, "I'm being so nice to you Akacia...because...well...I think I'm in love with you."

...

You have no idea how fulfilling it is to jump from a twenty foot high cliff into the cool waters below.

The blue ocean crashed around us as we sunk in. The waters engulfed us in it's cold embrace. It was so refreshing. Soon we bobbed to the surface, Akacia still holding tightly to my hand. She brushed back her short black hair with the other. At first I couldn't tell if she was thinking I was a crazy lunatic for making her do this or if she was overjoyed.

"Wow," she breathed as we swam to the edge close to some rocks on the beach. She hopped up on one and sat watching me treading in the crystalline water in front of her. By now a cooling mist of rain was coming down upon us. But I could care less, the only thing I was thinking about was Akacia.

"You know what Tony?" she asked, I looked straight into her gold eyes, "I-I think I'm in love with you too."

She leaned forward close to the water and put her lips to mine. Swimming just off the coast of Pigeon Cove, in the rain and warm glow from the setting sun, Akacia kissed me.

However I had no idea what was really going on in the back of Akacia's mind. This thorn that I was in love with would soon be in my side and prove to be much more than I had ever anticipated...

* * *

_**A/N: Look at that nice long chapter! Yay! So...reviews? Thanks so much my faithful readers/reviewers! **_


	7. Kickboxing

"_**Similarities create friendship's while differences hold them together." -Anonymous**_

_Hope_

My eyes opened to the dark surrounded, green numbers of the alarm clock next to my pillow. _4 a.m._

I sighed and realized I would never get to sleep with everything that was racing in my mind. The recent events of our "vacation" had my thoughts spinning. So quietly, with out waking Biff, I got out from under the covers and headed to the bathroom.

The farmhouse that Chet had sold to us had seen better days, but Biff and I were working hard on renovations.

After Chet's parents moved to Colorado, they had given their farm to their son. But the old house hadn't been lived in for over three years until Chet moved to England and sold it to us. He sold it cheep, "an early wedding present" he said. But no matter how cheep it had started out, the "farmhouse project" as it were, was a huge venture on our part.

But we were slowly making headway and knew our investment would eventually pay off. At the moment however, the house was a mess. With the exception of our bedroom and bathroom, the house was in complete disarray. At the moment we were in the middle of remodeling the kitchen and living room, but thankfully, Biff's father had experience in construction so he was a huge help.

Thankfully the water was still running to our bathroom, because it wasn't anywhere else in the house. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and ran some warm water across my face. I decided that it was too early for contacts so I slipped on my black framed, rectangular glasses. When I was dressed in yoga pants a long sleeve white t-shirt, and my Nike's, and my appearance was acceptable for four o'clock in the morning, I headed downstairs, carefully avoiding the construction everywhere and managed to find a sticky pad to leave Biff a note on.

Grabbing my keys, and Bayport U sweatshirt I hopped into my purple Subaru Baja, and headed for the gym. And that is simply what it was called too, The Gym. Biff had spent a lot of money and time fixing it up after he purchased it from his old neighbor, Keith Brent. For the moment I helped out there part time, as well as working on the farmhouse, our wedding plans, and my few amateur paintings. What can I say? I'm a multi-tasker.

About twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking lot. It was four thirty a.m. and I knew no one would be out and about yet. It was nice, so quiet out. It gave me time to think.

I opened the gym doors and was sure to lock them behind me. Throwing my bag down I went straight to the treadmills that looked out over the city, you could just make out the cliffs that hung over Barmet Bay, where Vanessa's mom, Andrea, lived. Running was an amazing way to clear my head. I had never been to the gym this early before, but it was nice, I could watch the sunrise in an hour or so.

I ran for about twenty minutes straight, but then decided it best to give myself a break. Brushing my golden bangs from my eyes I searched my bag for my Nalgene water bottle. The ice cold liquid felt good on my throat, but then I heard something that made my heart jump.

The front door. _I know I locked it. _

I slipped to the front of the gym, ready to attack if need be, but to my surprise the face I met was that of Phil Cohen.

Phil was Frank Hardy's best friend, and had long been a good friend of mine and Biff's as well. He was the smartest guy I knew and was a computer wiz. No matter how many times I crashed my computer, on accident of course, he had always been able to fix it. However Phil was never one to take part in the sports that the rest of his friends played. This is why it struck me odd that he was at The Gym, and at five in the morning.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, my voice more shocked than I had intended it to be.

"I could ask you the same thing?" he said with a smile.

"My fiancee owns this place. Remember?" I said tapping my pointer finger to my head, in a sarcastic manner, "How'd you get in?"

He responded by holding up a key in front of my face.

"Oh, where'd you get that?" I said, still a little shocked to see Phil here.

"Biff gave me a key so I could come here early," he replied, staring at me with a funny look on his face, "Why are _you_ here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said with a sigh. He nodded understandingly, but kept staring at me.

"I didn't know that you wore glasses," he said casually as he walked past me and set his bag down next to mine.

"I don't usually, but I didn't feel like putting in my contacts this morning," I answered him with a little laugh, "I guess we have something in common, blind as bats." That made him laugh.

"You got that right," he said, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his wire frames. Out of all of Biff's friends, Phil had to be the most genial.

"So," I said walking over to my usual punching bag and adorning my purple boxing gloves Biff had given me for my birthday, "you come here...often...in the early...morning," I said between punches and a roundhouse kick.

"All the time. I like it better when I'm alone, more time to think," Phil said glancing at me before I objected, "But I do like the company of good friends from time to time," he redeemed himself with a crooked smile. I just laughed and went back to my workout. But it surprised me even more when Phil pulled on some gloves himself and started punching the bag next to mine.

"You're into kickboxing?" I asked in astonishment. Phil was definitely the last person I thought would be into boxing. Running sure, even lifting weights, but kickboxing? Just didn't fit his personality.

"Another thing we have in common I guess," he smiled warmly again. For the next hour we boxed together and even sparred a little. Finally I decide I had better get home before Biff had much chance to miss me. Phil was going to work off a little more of his thoughts on the treadmill, and I decided we had more in common than I ever thought. Just over the course of an hours time I had gained even more respect for Phil as a friend. He was a really great guy and I was glad to know him, _especially when I needed computer help_, I thought with a smile.

After I showered and said my good bye to Phil I headed out and he offered to open up, as he often did for Biff. I knew he would only have to wait a little while before our receptionist and good friend, Eve Becket showed up for work.

I walked out to my car and an icy blast of March air hit me. I was zipping up my sweatshirt when I saw another familiar face coming towards me. It was Akacia Heart, Tony's friend, or girlfriend, but he didn't like to call her that, just yet anyways. I thought it odd that she was here, and especially at this hour in the morning, since I had just seen her the day before. I couldn't possibly be the reason she was out this early. None the less I was happy to see her.

"Hi there Akacia, how's life treating you?" I asked in a chipper voice.

"Fine, fine. But I'm afraid today is not going to be your luckiest," she said her smile vanishing and a wicked look flashed about her face.

Before I could react to what she had just said I felt a strong arm snake around my waist and I was pulled up against a hard body behind me. A small gasp escaped my lips as the wind was knocked out of me and a cloth was thrown over my nose and mouth. I struggled for a few seconds but I was helpless to fall prey to the sickly sweet smell of chloroform. The last thing I remember seeing before blackness over took me was the devilishly happy face of Akacia Heart.

* * *

_**A/N: This just came to me and it sort of wrote itself. Some of it's random, but a necessary chapter! Hope you liked it! Oh and I'll post the next chapter soon, I know this one's a bit of a cliff hanger. Thanks for all your support and reviews! **_


	8. Missing

"_**The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend." -Henri Bergson**_

_Biff_

I woke up to find an empty pillow next to me. I looked around my bedroom and noticed that Hope's gym bag was gone. _She probably couldn't sleep._ When I got downstairs and maneuvered around the chaos that was our kitchen, I found the note that Hope had left.

_Biff,_

_Went to The Gym because I couldn't sleep. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Hope_

_P.S. I decided on the Renaissance style crown molding rather than the traditional one. Love you._

I couldn't help but laugh at her note. I knew her well. Of course she would choose the more artistic molding style. I was glad that she would be at the gym to open up, before Eve got there, that way I could spend a little more time on the design work in the farmhouse. It was definitely an on going project. But thankfully my father was lending us his construction knowledge.

Hope and I had a lot on our plates right now and a lot on our minds. The wedding, the farmhouse, the gym, the Hardys, even Tony and his new girlfriend. Akacia seemed nice enough, but there was still something a little...off about her. The way she acted around Joe was really weird. She acted like she was afraid to even go near him.

Lately Hope had been really worried about him, I was too. Joe appeared to be holding up, but I knew that he was still traumatized by what he had gone through the past year and a half. Of course we never ever mentioned any of that, or tried to confront him about our worries. Joe's temper was almost as bad as Hope's and I didn't want to feel the wrath of his anger, I'd already gotten a taste of it a few months before.

Just then my cell phone rang, and to my unfortunate surprise it was the police.

...

_Phil_

After Hope left the gym I decided to take a run, at least on the treadmill that is. You see running really helps me to think, not educationally wise per say, but emotionally. I knew that we were all worried about Joe. He had been through a lot, and now with Vanessa and their new baby boy the pressure was getting higher to protect and support them. But of course my good judgement told me never to talk to him about it, or I would have to face his infamous irritability.

After a nice long run, I decided it was about time to open up. I knew that Eve, the receptionist would be in soon. So I pulled out my set of keys and opened the front doors, then I noticed something really strange. Hope's truck was still out front in the parking lot, and her gym bag was laying on the pavement next to it. My first instinct was to call Biff, but I decided it was best to call the police first.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other line, I recognized it immediately as Officer Con Riley. He was a good friend of the Hardys and often helped them out on their cases. Over the years I had grown to know him better and knew that he always managed to find a way to help the Hardys, even if it wasn't exactly legal sometimes.

"Officer Riley? It's Phil, Phil Cohen, I think you need to get down to The Gym...right away."

...

The police arrived only a few minutes after I had spoken to Con. I tried my best to explain that Hope had left the building well over an hour ago. However they were not completely convinced that she was missing yet.

"Maybe she had to make a phone call, or she forgot about an appointment, or she saw a friend," one of the police officers suggested. I just frowned.

"Now I very much doubt that she would leave her car and gym bag in the middle of the parking lot officer," I said pointedly. Eventually they all agreed with my logic and decided that Hope Peters had been abducted and was now officially missing.

A short woman with dark, curly, brown hair approached me. I had only met her once or twice, but I knew she was really good friends with Hope. From the few times we had talked I knew that Eve Becket was a fairly friendly young lady, who had moved to Bayport only a little under a year ago. Apparently she had known Hope from New York, where Hope was originally from. Now she worked at The Gym as the receptionist.

"Phil? What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide, as she walked up to me.

"Uh, well we don't really know," I replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry the Hardys and Biff'll find her."

"Find her? I thought you said you didn't know what happened," she said looking puzzled and worried.

"Well, I-I think Hope was kidnapped Eve."

She just stared at me in disbelief. After comforting her further I told her it was probably best to go home, The Gym wasn't going to be open today. She took my advice and walked off slowly back to her car, still in shock. All I could think of was how was I going to explain this to Biff?

However my question was quickly answered when I saw Biff's green truck speed into the parking lot and come to a screeching halt. He jumped out and ran full speed towards me. Now Biff is a really good friend, but still he was huge, and to an admittedly small guy like me, he was crazy intimidating. Biff was usually fairly level headed and calm in stressful situations, but when it came to Hope he almost always took on the temper and stubbornness of a bull.

"Phil what happened!?" he bellowed at me. But before I could answer Officer Riley stepped between us. _Whew. Good timing Con._

"Biff, don't get too worked up, but we have every reason to believe that Hope has been kidnapped," Con explained cooly. Biff just stood there mouth open, face in shock. I didn't really know how he was going to take this. You see again when it comes to Hope, Biff is totally unpredictable. But to my relief he stayed even tempered.

"Okay," he said quietly lowering his head in deep thought, "So what do we do now?"

Officer Riley looked back at me with a worried look on his face. I knew what he was thinking. What _do_ we do now? All I could think of was to call the two people I knew best who could catch the culprit. Frank and Joe Hardy.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah! Short chapter! Sorry, the next one will be longer I promise! Thank you kindly for your reviews! I appreciate the few I get each chapter immensely! By the way, check out my poll...  
_**


	9. Learning

**_"Everything in the universe goes by indirection. There are no straight lines." -Ralph Waldo Emerson  
_**

_Joe_

"Both Hope Peters and Akacia Heart are missing," Con Riley told Frank and I as we entered the police station.

"Missing? What do you mean? Like kidnapped?" I asked.

"Well, we're not sure about Akacia. She just hasn't been seen recently. Tony said she never made it to work this morning. But Hope's gym bag and car were found out front of The Gym, and Phil saw her leave the building. She simply just disappeared," Riley explained with a worried edge to his voice.

"Oh. My. God," came a scared yet loud voice from behind us. I turned to face a very pale Callie Hardy, a wiggling Seth in her arms, and Vanessa, an equally animated Jared hanging on to her.

"Hope was kidnapped?" Vanessa gasped.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here," Frank started to calm his wife down.

"Well what other conclusion could one reach?" Callie demanded, balancing Seth on her hip, "Officer Riley said--"

"Con said that Hope's car and bag were found in The Gym parking lot. That's it, that doesn't mean anything...yet," Frank said watching his wife attempt to brush through Seth's short auburn hair with her fingers. She set her mouth in a defiant line but said nothing else.

After a few more moments of discussion I pulled Frank off to the side while Callie and Vanessa berated Con with more questions.

"Frank, I think we need to do some checking up on Akacia Heart. Something about her...I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right."

"Intuition?" Frank asked with a smile.

"_Detective's_ intuition. Come on Frank, I know you can feel it too," I said. He looked at me, thinking for a moment before nodding in agreement.

...

Four hours, three nervous calls from Biff, six cups of coffee, and one computer freeze up later, Frank and I found what we were looking for. Well maybe not _exactly _what we were looking for, but pretty close.

"I can't believe it," I gasped staring at Frank.

"Believe it bro."

"Say it isn't so," I said, still in shock.

"Oh, it be so."

"I-I'm speechless...I am without speech."

"Akacia Heart...or _Bern_heart rather...was Roger's younger step sister."

"Jeezus Christ," I whispered, still in shock. Frank didn't look very happy either.

"Their father's name is Alexander Bernheart, but there's absolutely nothing on him, we'd have to pull an inside job to get that stuff," Frank added in a grim tone.

"I can't believe you actually said 'pull an inside job.' You're not actually considering--"

"Yes I am, well you are."

"I am?"

"You want to find Hope right?"

"I know if we don't there will be hell to pay...most likely in the form of Biff's fist."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Frank said with a smile.

"Maybe. But when it comes to Hope, he's serious," I replied with a nod.

"Well then we better get started..."

...

Frank and I knew for a fact that Chief Collig was out with our father. This was our only chance. We needed to get into his secure files.

"It's 7:44," Frank said looking down at his watch in the dim light of his car.

"7:47, get a watch that works."

"Whatever," he said giving me a pointed look, "You need to get in and get out...fast. Got it?"

"Have I ever failed you?" I asked with a grin. Frank stared at me in humorous shock. He started to say something but I cut him off.

"Never mind. Don't answer that."

Frank grinned and I hopped out of the car as I rolled my eyes.

The Chief's office was on the second floor and easy--almost too easy--to get to. I casually entered the station making my way to the emergency stairs and headed up one flight. The building was generally quiet and the second floor contained few bystanders.

The fluorescent overhead lights in the hallway were dimmed slightly due to a burnt out bulb. Reaching the Chief's office I pulled on the door handle, just in case for some odd reason it wasn't locked. Wrong. Quickly I removed my trusty lock pick from my pocket and had the heavy mahogany door open in less than a minute.

The room, as expected, was ensconced in complete darkness. I clicked on my penlight and scanned the room. Collig's office is fairly basic. A desk, some chairs, some filing cabinets. But the thing I had my eye on was his state of the art, impossible--almost--to break into, fingerprint activated cabinet.

_Jackpot._

I carefully examined the touch screen and slipped a canister of putty and another of fingerprint powder out of my jacket pocket.

Breaking and entering 101: when it comes to fingerprint scanners, people don't wipe them down...ever. So nine out of ten times, there will be a finger print left, and hopefully the correct one.

I dusted some powder over the scanner, then placed the putty over that_._ Taking my new "fingerprint" I wiped down the scanner and placed the print over it.

I held my breath.

Click.

Sigh.

_Bingo._

I flipped through Chief Collig's secure files until the name Bernheart flashed in front of my eyes. I felt my cell phone vibrate and picked up on the second ring.

"What?" I whispered.

_"Collig's back."_

"Shit."

That's when I heard an almost silent scuffling outside.

Quickly I slammed the drawer shut, turned off the penlight, and then opened the side window. Poking my head out I noticed it wasn't that big of a fall. _Why not? I've got nothing to lose right? Well..._

"Joseph Paul Hardy don't even think--" Frank shouted on the other line, but it was cut off by the thud my landing made. The cell phone skidded across the sidewalk and I could barely make out Frank's yelling.

I opened my eyes to see Frank's concerned yet annoyed face in front of mine. He pulled me to my feet.

"Good. You're alive...now I'm gonna personally kill you," Frank hissed at me, which I returned with a lopsided grin.

"Joe! You scared me half to death!" Frank yelled in a hushed tone as we made our way back to the car.

"I'm still in one piece aren't I?" I brushed off his concern and he rolled his eyes at me.

"So? Is Akacia as bad as her step bro?" I asked anxiously once we were a safe distance away from the police station. Though I was still recovering from my minor run in with the pavement, a course of adrenaline was running through me just thinking about anyone by the name of Bernheart.

"Her father, Alexander Bernheart, is an international murderer, drug runner, and Mobb boss. He's been convicted of petty theft and possession of stolen drugs twice, but nothing major has ever been able to be traced back to him. Her Uncle, Richard Bernheart, is a sadistic physician, who runs a questionable insane asylum in Odesa, Ukraine where he and his brother live. Her family is just plain messed up," Frank explained in a grave monotone.

"I can tell you one thing Frank, Tony is _not_ going to be very happy about this," I grumbled.

"That's an understatement."

...

_Frank_

An hour later, standing behind the counter in _Prito's_, way past closing time, Tony stared at me in shock. He also had a mop in his hands, a fist forming around the handle. I wonder if a mop is classified as a dangerous weapon?

Now Antonio Prito was a fairly mild tempered sort of guy. But no matter how in control one seems to be, there is always a breaking point. Hell, I'd proven that a few months ago.

There was complete silence for a moment. I could hear the faint chatter of Nic and Joe in the kitchen. I wasn't sure if silence was a good or a bad thing.

I suppose I was grateful for still being alive, and not having a mop handle whack me upside the head. I could see the confusion mixed with anger in Tony's eyes.

"Tony what's wrong?" Nic's voice broke the tense silence. I turned to see my brother and Nicko Prito staring at me and Tony. Joe had a worried look on his face and Nic was studying Tony's expression carefully.

"Frank here was telling me some bull about Akacia's dad being a psychotic murdering Mob boss!!" Tony exclaimed in Joe and Nic's faces.

"Okay...the psychotic part, now that's bull...the murdering Mob boss part...that sure as hell isn't!" Joe told him, standing confidently in front of the older Prito, who's olive skin visibly paled.

"You can't be serious!" he growled looking back and forth between Joe and I. Nic listened quietly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do I look like I'm not serious Tony?" Joe said boldly. Tony looked at him, seeing the determination in my brother's face. He backed down slightly.

"But...you're not saying that Akacia had a hand in Roger and her father's work? And Hope's disappearance? She wouldn't do that..." Tony muttered.

"Well, we're not sure yet," I put in calmly. Both Pritos looked very confused and worried, even Joe had some concern in his, now slightly lighter blue eyes.

"I-I have to go," Tony whispered before he pushed his way past Joe and out the front door. Nic went to follow but Joe held him back.

"Let him go. He just needs time to come to his senses."

Nic nodded grimly but the anxiousness in his face only elevated.

...

_Tony_

I walked away from the restaurant in an angry rage. How dare they accuse Akacia of assisting her criminal father!

Of course...No! It can't be true...Akacia would never...

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing or what to think at this very moment but one thing I knew for sure...I needed to see Akacia...

...

**The Next Morning...  
**

_Frank_

I had just sat down with the morning paper when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Frank? Have you seen Tony? He was supposed to work the 11 o'clock shift and he hasn't showed up yet! I called his cell but he's not picking up!" _

"Nic, calm down..._slow_ down. Tony never showed up?"

_"That's what I said isn't it!? Frank, I know Tony was angry yesterday, but this is not like him at all. I'm worried."_

"Ok, take it easy Nic, we'll find him. I'm going to call Joe."

_"Thank you Frank."_

I hung up and immediately dialed Joe's cell phone.

"Joe?" I said not waiting for his greeting as he picked up, "Tony's missing."

* * *

**_A/N: See, for every few short chapters there is always a long one! Hope you liked it! Thoughts?_**


	10. Betraying

**_"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope." -Steven Deitz  
_**

**The Evening Before...**

_Tony_

I had known Akacia Heart for over three weeks. I didn't know much about her, but the oddest thing I _didn't_ know was where she actually lived. Bayport, yes. But where in the city...I have no clue.

Picking up my cell phone while still driving to no where in particular, I dialed Akacia's number. I really didn't expect her to pick up, after all Frank had said she was missing as well. So when I heard her almost frantic voice practically yelling on the other line it made me jump.

_"Hello?!"_

"Akacia?"

_"Tony! Umm...hi! What do you want?"_

"Kay, are you alright? You sound--"

_"No, no, no I'm fine Ton, fine. What's up?"_

"Well, have you heard about Hope?"

_"Hope? No, what?"_

"She's missing...and apparently so are you. Or at least you're supposed to be. I mean no one could get a hold of you...until now I guess...Kay, what's going on?"

_"Wait back up, Hope's missing!?" _

"Yes. Her car and gym bag were left out front of The Gym and no one has seen her since this morning. She and Phil were working out before opening time. Kay I need you to be honest with me. We need to talk."

_"Well why aren't the police talking to Phil?! Why would I be tied into any of this, so what if I wasn't answering my phone, maybe I was busy! If Phil was there with her then why isn't he a suspect? I mean yeah, he's a little scrawny, not much muscle on those bones, but he could still pull it off--"_

"What!? Akacia! What are you talking about!? Phil would never do anything like that! How can you even say that!?"

There was a long pause on the other end after my yelling. I waited, silently brooding. I could hear voices in the background but they were muffled by Akacia's rapid heart rate and air intake. She was obviously holding the receiver to block out the other conversation taking place God knows where.

_"Listen Tony, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to accuse Phil like that. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry--"_

There was another pause as she stopped to whisper something to someone. I was frustrated that I couldn't tell what was happening on the other line.

_"--Can you forgive me?"_

This time I was the cause of the long pause.

"Apology accepted," _For now at least, _"But Akacia we need to talk...now. I just stormed out of a meeting with Frank and Joe Hardy and they had some very interesting things to say. Mainly concerning you...and your...family."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. A shaky sigh and then rapid shouting in the background. Again I had no idea what they were actually saying, but I had a good sense that it was directed at Akacia.

_"Okay...Tony...Umm, okay..." _More muffled shouts, _"Can you meet me at the corner of West and Rockrimmon? I-I'm having...car trouble. But we could talk there."_

"Hmm, okay I'll be there."

...

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling up beside Akacia's red Ford Taurus wondering what the hell was going on. I parked my car and waited until I saw Akacia vacate her, apparently broke down vehicle. It was fairly dark with the exception of the street lamps and full moon.

"Akacia--"

"Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this..." Akacia's eyes were filled with tears as she ran over to me.

"What? What do you mean Kay?"

"My-my father, you said the Hardys told you 'bout him. I'm so sorry," Akacia spit out through gasps for breath and her sobs.

"Calm down, calm down. It's alright, you've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault. Everything's going to be fine," I soothed her. She looked up at me, her golden eyes clouded with emotion and tears. Her lower lip quivering. She mouthed "sorry" again to me.

I sensed a movement behind me and spun to face a large man holding what I thought was an odd looking revolver. I did a double take and sure enough that's what it was.

"Akacia?" I whispered.

"I-I'm sorry Tony, so sorry," she croaked.

"Sorry for what?" I asked in a nervous voice. But before I could hear her response an immense pain shot through my left shoulder and I landed hard on the ground. I grabbed at my arm and a fog immediately surrounded me, but before I could succumb to the inevitable unconscious state I heard Akacia's voice.

"If you hurt him I swear--"

"Don't worry there's just enough drugs in the dart to knock him out for a few hours. Your father wants him alive. He thinks he knows too much, you heard him yourself. Besides he'll make good leverage just in case you decide to back out Miss Bernheart."

...

_Frank_

**Present Time...**

"What?" Joe asked groggily, he's really not a morning person whatsoever.

"Tony's missing," I repeated myself.

"Tony's gone now too!? God, three missing persons in two days! What's the deal?" Joe huffed on the other line.

"No kidding. Nic called and said Tony didn't show up at work and got really worried. He's tried to call him but Tony never picks up," I explained.

"Dammit, we shouldn't have let him go off by himself like that," Joe grumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, now what are we supposed to do? Do you think all three disappearances are connected?"

"Willing to bet they are. I think we need to go and have a talk with dad. Con and the Chief too," I told Joe who yawned loudly and I heard Vanessa's voice and Jared's cries on the other end.

"You realize we stole valuable information from them right?"

"Well...maybe they didn't notice..."

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Thanks to all my faithful readers/reviewers! Oh and check out my poll if you haven't already!  
_**


	11. Musing

**_"The work goes on, the cause endures, the hope still lives and the dreams shall never die." -Edward Kennedy  
_**

_Joe_

One hour later I pulled my motorcycle up in front of the police station. It was still fairly early and there weren't a lot of people about yet. I spotted Frank's maroon sedan and immediately I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

See, Frank has two annoying little vices about him. He has a terrible poker face and he _never_ lies to a man in uniform.

As I entered the station I could feel the negative energy around me, scraping at my raw nerves.

"Joseph," Collig's irritated voice hit me as I entered his office for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

"Yes Chief?" I answered making eye contact with a worried looking Frank.

"Where's the file on Alexander Bernheart?" Collig demanded.

"What file?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Don't play games with me Joe."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Frank told me everything," Collig said with an angry, yet satisfied grin. There was a long pause before I sighed and slumped into the chair next to Frank.

"Snitch."

"What was I supposed to do? Lie to the Chief of police?" Frank hissed at me.

"Exactly."

Frank rolled his eyes at me as Collig kept glaring at me. He tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Well?" he said.

"Well...what?" I countered.

"Joe! The file!?" Collig growled.

"Oh right," I nodded with a small smile towards Frank which he returned. I pulled the papers out of my coat and handed them to the Chief. He flipped through them, making sure everything was there and accounted for. Then with a nod he looked up at Frank and I.

"I'm letting you two off with a warning this time. But _don't ever_ try anything like this again, got it?" Collig said, directing the last part mainly in my direction.

"Got it Chief," I replied with a smile. Collig then proceeded to put the file back in it's place in his secure filing cabinet. Frank and I got up to leave but then we both stopped short at the door.

"Chief? You don't believe that the Bernheart's have anything to do with Tony or Hope's disappearances do you?" Frank asked, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"What do you mean? Do _you_ think Alexander Bernheart is behind all this?" Collig said raising his eyebrows at us, "Boys, we have two missing persons on our hands here...not a mass murder. Don't get ahead of yourselves."

"I suppose," Frank agreed, obviously not having anything to do with the Chief's reasoning. I didn't either.

"Well, now what?" I asked as we exited the office and headed downstairs and to the parking lot.

"I think we need to talk to dad about all this," Frank said.

"Agreed," I nodded. Then I reached into my coat again and pulled out more papers and Frank smiled, "Thank God for _Kinko's_."

...

Frank

My father sat at the kitchen table in the two story house on the corner of Elm and High, the one my brother and I used to call home, shaking his head.

"Boys, you're making quite an accusation," he told us.

"I don't think it's that far off dad," Joe said sitting on the edge of one of the dining table chairs.

"Bless her heart, Hope must be terrified," my mother commented from behind as she started to empty the dishwasher.

"She can handle herself...I hope," Joe muttered under his breath making eye contact with me. I sighed and turned back to my father.

"Dad, we don't have any other leads--" I started to explain.

"No, you don't have any leads at all. You are just assuming that Alexander Bernheart has something to do with this because of his past. And as for Akacia, you have no proof, maybe she doesn't have her cell phone with her and she's busy," our dad attempted to be logical.

"Maybe," Joe scoffed.

"Joseph--"

"You're still treating me like I'm an inexperienced sixteen year old dad," Joe complained, interrupting dad's inevitable lecture.

"Maybe because you act like you're still sixteen--"

"Is this really relevant?" I yelled breaking up the fight. Both my father and Joe turned to look at me, "Now then, dad, I think we do have our facts straight here."

"It's a possibility, but you don't have any proof," dad explained again.

"Then we'll get some," Joe said.

"I don't want you two snooping around, let the police handle this. You've already tested Ezra's nerves, I wouldn't try anything like that again."

"Dad. You're saying that Frank and I, both just as good at detective work as anyone else, including you, should let the police amble around in the dark with no leads or hunches? Hope's life may be at stake. Merrylee and Jim are worried sick about their daughter!" Joe argued, keeping his voice steady.

"They are not ambling in the dark. They are qualified, this is their job," our father said back, matching Joe's even tone.

"But what about Tony? He's missing too, do the police think that's just a coincidence?" Joe pressed, "What will Benito think if we just sit by and let the police fumble with this case?"

"Benito understands that this is police business. They haven't asked for your help, so you don't need to worry. Let them do their job!"

"You know what dad? You're right, Joe and I will let the police handle it," I said standing up and donning my coat. Joe gave me a wild look (he thinks that I _never_ lie) but soon nodded his head, catching on to my sarcasm. Fortunately for us, dad thought I was serious.

Now if Joe had said something like that, dad would have been suspicious from the get go. But I was the "level-headed" son. I would _never_ lie to my father. _Yeah right._ When it comes to a friends safety, there usually isn't an honest bone in my body when I'm investigating. It's not like I lie _all_ the time. No, that's Joe's department. I only lie when I have to, and right now I had to.

"You're really gonna let the police do their job?" A voice came from behind us. We all turned to see Sam Radley standing in the doorway smiling.

"Yes, don't you think we can?" Joe asked stifling a laugh. Our dad narrowed his eyes after us as Sam laughed with Joe.

"You boys stay out of trouble. Love you!" our mother called from the kitchen as we walked through the front hallway and opened the door to leave.

"Yes, _please_ stay out of trouble, just this once?" our father said as we closed the door and the chilly air hit us. We could barely discern the men's voices inside discussing the new case.

_Stay out of trouble? Yeah right_.

...

_Joe_

"How can you ride that thing in this weather?" Frank asked indicating my motorcycle parked on the curb.

"You get used to it," I shrugged, "besides Vanessa has the car."

Frank nodded and unlocked his car. But before we parted I turned to him.

"So, since we're going to let the police handle this, what are we supposed to do?" I asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Well, the police are investigating a missing persons case with no suspects or leads. While we will be investigating a missing persons case with prime suspects, the Bernhearts," Frank explained mirroring my smile.

"I like your reasoning big brother. I have a feeling we're going to catch these criminals red handed...catch them at what? I'm not sure yet, but we can do it."

"Just you and me?"

"Of course, bad guys beware of the crime fighting duo, Frank and Joe Hardy," I said with fake bravado.

"Okay, so what are we going to look into first? How do we know where Akacia is? Or even if Hope is with her? Or Tony?" Frank asked.

"Good question. I'm sure it'll come to us."

"Impossible. It's not like this mystery will just solve itself in your dreams tonight," Frank laughed.

"Well, we're too young to know that most things are impossible...so we do them anyways. I'll be sure to find the solution in my midnight musings Frank," I smirked.

"I like your reasoning little brother."

...

_Frank_

That evening, after a nice dinner with Callie and playtime with Seth, I sat in the small den at the back of our house while Callie put Seth to bed.

I thought about Hope and how I wish there was some hint to her whereabouts. I thought about Akacia and everything that was strange about her and anything she might have said to give me a clue. I thought about Tony and wondering where he was, what happened to him or if he was okay. I drew blanks.

I also thought about what Joe had said this morning. About the "dream" that would solve this mystery. It unnerved me to think about it, but Joe could very well be right.

After he had told me about the dream he had had about Jared I brushed it off as a coincidence. But deep down I felt something. Maybe Joe could have seen his son before he was born? Was that possible? It's called clairvoyance right? No...couldn't be...

I really wished it was that easy. Sometimes I feel like I'm not quite qualified to be a detective. Like if I didn't have Joe's instincts to balance out my logic, I wouldn't be able to solve any cases. I'm smart enough I guess. But maybe I don't use my feelings as much as I should. Joe's so good at reading people. I suppose that's why we are a team.

I sighed and turned up the radio, it was some jazz song playing. I didn't recognize it at first but the lyrics soon filled my mind. I had to figure out this case. Joe and I had to figure out this case.

I was really hoping that it wasn't a life or death situation. But I had a very very bad feeling in my stomach about it...

_After years of expensive education,_

_A car full of books and anticipation,_

_I'm an expert on Shakespeare and that's a hell of a lot_

_But the world don't need scholars as much as I thought._

_Maybe I'll go traveling for a year,_

_Finding myself or start a career._

_I could work for the poor though I'm hungry for fame_

_We all seem so different but we're just the same._

_Who knows the answers? Who do you trust?_

_I can't even separate love from lust._

_I don't want to get up, just let me lie in,_

_Leave me alone, I'm a twenty something._

_Love ain't the answer nor is work,_

_The truth eludes me so much it hurts._

_But I'm still having fun and I guess that's the key,_

_I'm a twenty something and I'll keep being me..._

_-Jamie Cullum "Twentysomething"_

* * *

**_A/N: Uh, school is lame and I am in the play so practices run long and I don't have as much time to write! Ah! So updates may not come quite as often, but keep the faith! 8) Thanks for your reviews! I love 'em! By the way, if you like jazz, check out that song, it's wonderful! Oh and don't forget about my poll!  
_**


	12. Waking

**_A/N: Hmm, sorry for the chapter update confusion. I did tweak chapter 11 once but I don't know why my computer was screwing with it (basically I'm blaming my computer for that)...here's the next one...for real this time...thanks..._**

* * *

_**"The function of wisdom is to discriminate between good and evil." -Cicero  
**_

_Akacia_

I watched the prone figure on the cement floor, his back to me, displaying the ropes around his wrists.

I pictured his face. His warm dark brown eyes. His smile.

I sighed as I heard footsteps and voices outside the large steal door.

"Akacia dear, admiring Stephan's handy work?" my father, Alexander Bernheart, said in his usual low and gruff voice, referring to the man with the tranquilizer gun. I kept my silent composure.

"Don't be so dismal. This is what you wanted. What _we _wanted. Revenge."

"No. This is not what I wanted. I thought--"

"You don't understand do you dear girl? I don't care what you _thought_. This is how it happened. So be it. One can't change the past or present. And if you attempt to change the future my dear thorn...well, that's why we have him," my father sneered.

_Vile. Vile. Vile. How can I possibly be related to you? You are playing mind games with me. I don't know what to think anymore! Good. Evil. The line is so thin. I don't know..._

"Go now Akacia. Be a good girl and go check on our bait," my father directed while pushing me towards the door. I took another look towards Tony.

"He will be fine. I don't plan to kill anyone...yet," he said with a sickening satisfactory smile. It pulled at my soul. _How can I be doing this? No. No. I must, for Roger and Mathew. No! It's wrong! I don't know! I don't know..._

"Go _now_ Akacia," my father repeated, this time more sharply.

"I-I can't--"

"What!? You _can't_!? Ha! You should be jealous of that girl in there!" he yelled pointing across the hallway, "She has more than you could ever hope for! She has a _real_ fiancee. _Real_ friends. A _real_ life."

_Jealous?_

_Jealous. Yes. Jealousy..._

I could feel it bubbling within me. I don't know how he does it. But he does. His words penetrated through my logical conscience (or lack there of in this case). I could feel the jealousy rising. Eating at me. Burning through me.

"Yes father," I said, a bitter acid in my tone that stung my heart. But my brain was working double time, shifting through the words and emotions. My heart came second.

I felt the hatred towards her.

The flood gates opened.

I walked across the hall.

And I let it out...

...

_Tony_

My head pounded as if there was a stampede raging through my mind.

My memories poured back slowly into the fog that was my thoughts. I frowned at the picture of Akacia that formed in my head.

I quickly realized the migraine was most likely caused by the combination of drugs, cold hard floor, dehydration, and rope burns.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my unfortunate surroundings until they met a pair of amber orbs. But they were definitely not Akacia's. No, these were not warm. They were cold and emotionless.

"Alexander Bernheart," I whispered glaring up at the man. He stood, a smile forming across his aged face.

"I was right in assuming you knew too much," he commented. I really had no response for that._ He's right. I probably do know too much. Isn't it just great having nosy detectives for friends?_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked hoarsely, trying not to sound too cliche.

"Revenge."

One word answers are never a good sign. It means they can sum up their insanity in one word. And that answer was even more cliche than my question.

"How original," I smirked, "And I supposed Akacia fits into your sick plan as well?"

"Of course. Roger and Matthew were her family too. She is my flesh and blood after all. She must learn the family business," Bernheart said. He acted as if this was totally normal. Just making small talk with the captive. You know, the norm.

"She's not like you. She'll never--"

"How long have you known my daughter Mr. Prito? Two weeks? I hardly think you are in any position to defend her character."

I knew he meant that last comment in more than one ways. _Bastard._

"You're just using her. She's special. Something about her. Akacia has a gift," I muttered back, not feeling too terribly heroic considering how tightly the knots were around my wrists and ankles.

"I see you have learned _something_ about my daughter. However, her powers are more vast than you will ever know."

"You're just using her! You're sick you know that? Sick!" I yelled, though, like the man had mentioned earlier, I was hardly in a position to argue.

"She is very easily persuaded," he laughed, eyeing me scrutinizingly, "Akacia is very weak. Always has been. You see along with her channeling and clairvoyance came an easy mind to tap into. I can tell her how to feel and she will listen to me. Her emotions take over. She can't fight it."

"Like I said. Sick," I hissed. He was using his own daughter. Manipulating her emotions for his own personal gain.

But at the same time I knew deep down, no matter how much I didn't want to believe it, Akacia Bernheart was...evil.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but I had to give y'all some info on Akacia, hope to see some reviews! Thanks!_**


	13. Dreaming

**_"Have you noticed there is never any third act of a nightmare? They bring you to a climax of terror and then leave you there. They are the work of poor dramatists." -Max Beerbohm  
_**

_Joe_

No matter how many _Ambiens_ I took or how much warm milk I drank, my nights were filled with horrifyingly realistic dreams.

None of them were bad enough that I couldn't handle them. They just...freaked me out.

Mostly the dreams consisted of normal, daily events that would inevitably take place the next morning. They _always_ did.

By now the fact that I most likely was turning into some strange psychic freak didn't scare me as much as it used to. For me it's basically normal. Basically. Within reason. I suppose.

I looked down at the sleeping Jared in my arms. His short blond shocks of hair brushed against my shoulder. He was so peaceful.

With a sigh I placed him gently in his crib, trying hard not to wake the infant.

Vanessa, exhausted from the long day, was already asleep in bed. I walked stealthily, which I had much practice at, across the length of our bedroom and crawled under the warm covers.

Sleep, although not welcome, came as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

_Frank walked across the pavement to the barren building ahead of us. It's ominous presence calling out to me. _

_The street lamps glowed overhead, creating shadows in the crevices of the night. The moon was our only witness. _

_Every step we took brought us closer to the structure, but at the same time closer to our imminent danger. But we had to get in there. It was life or death._

_The door was locked but that was never a problem. Lock picks were second nature to us. _

_One short moment later the door swung open with an almost silent creek. The hallway was empty and I couldn't hear anything but Frank's breathing next to me. It was dark. Only the faint moon light glowed in from the small windows ten feet above our heads. _

_It seemed to take an hour to inaudibly make our way down the corridor. I wasn't sure what exactly we were looking for or what we were going to find. All I knew was that we had to keep searching. _

_At the end of the long hallway there were two warm, luminescent lights coming from under two doors. Steel doors. Bolted doors. _

_If one is going to hide someone, behind steel bolted doors is usually the best place. _

_At least we had the element of surprise on our hands. No one knew we were coming...at least I hoped that much. _

_We made our way towards the two doors. Just a small sliver of golden light escaped from the bottom of them. Frank and I weren't sure what was behind either door, but by the look on his face, he was just as curious...and nervous as I was. _

_Slowly at the same time we unlocked both of the cold metal doors. The simultaneous gasps revealed enough information for both of us to know what was in the opposite room. _

_Both our heads flipped back and forth taking in the double sites. _

_In the room to the left, Hope Peters stood in the middle of the room. Her wrists bound over her head with biting chains attached to a hook in the ceiling. Duct tape muffled her cries for help. _

_To our right, Tony lay on the floor, his wrists and ankles bound with thick rope. His cries were muted in the same fashion as Hope's. _

_Before either Frank and I could move, Akacia Bernheart appeared in the room with Hope. Loaded Smith and Wesson in her hand. The safety removed. _

_Similarly, out of the shadows, emerged a large man to our right. He also had a large loaded pistol. Alexander Bernheart._

_Both guns were trained not on us, but Hope and Tony. _

_Frozen in terror Frank and I stood. Waiting. Watching. Wondering. Worrying._

_Coinciding clicks of the guns startled us from our fright. _

_Two gun shots went off..._

...

"Ahhhh!" I cried bloody murder as I sprung up in bed. I was sweating bullets and shaking uncontrollably.

Vanessa shot up, wide awake, staring at me unbelievably.

"Joe?" she practically screeched in surprise, "What is it? What's wrong?"

I stared at her. Vanessa's grey-blue, almost lilac colored eyes shined in the moonlight. They reflected her shock and worry.

I heard Jared stirring and finally his sharp cries of sleep deprivation rang through the air.

Let me tell you, at this moment, I was feeling pretty damn sleep deprived, and I wish _I_ could scream my head off because of it.

Vanessa sprung from the bed quickly rocking Jared in her arms until his howling subsided.

"Joe, is everything okay? You practically woke the whole neighborhood up!" Vanessa asked in a hushed but concerned voice.

"I-I'm fine Van, just a bad dream, that's all." _A really scare-the-hell-out-of-you bad dream. _

"Hun, you don't look so good," Vanessa said, kissing the top of Jared's head and putting the now half asleep baby back into his crib. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"S'okay, really," I muttered rubbing my still shaking hands over my face.

"No it's not," she stated, plain and simple.

I stared at her incredulously. She stared back, a mollifying smile playing on her lips.

"No it's not," I agreed with her in a whisper, averting my eyes to the ground.

This had been the worst nightmare yet.

Oh God...what if it's like the others?...no...no, no, no...

I tried hard to remember every last detail. But mainly where the building was. I had to tell Frank ASAP. This was our--my--first real lead. I didn't give a damn if anyone else believed me or not...

"It's okay, we'll get through this Joe. You and Frank will find Hope and Tony. I know you will," she said wrapping her arms around me, "I'm always here Joe. I'm your rock, just remember that."

I pulled her in closer to me, the warmth of her skin soothed my shaking.

"I love you Vanessa. I'm always here for you too," I whispered back to her.

"I love you too."

"Promise me something Van," I said pulling away from her slightly.

"Anything."

"Promise me...that you'll always love me. No matter what," I said in a low almost silent tone.

"Joe," Vanessa said, surprise and confusion filled her voice. She looked deep into my eyes and knew I was serious.

"I promise Joe. I will _always_ love you. Always."

_Always_. I repeated it in my head. _Always, always, always. _

Yeah. I like the sound of that...

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you_

_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you..._

_-The Police "Every Breath You Take"_

* * *

**_A/N: So it's not super long, but it's a key chapter, hope you liked it! I was in a "song mood" and those lyrics have a double meaning (wink wink) Reviews please? Thanks so much!_**


	14. Saying

**_"Whatever you hold in your mind will tend to occur in your life. If you continue to believe as you have always believed, you will continue to act as you have always acted. If you continue to act as you have always acted, you will continue to get what you have always gotten. If you want different results in your life or your work, all you have to do is change your mind." -Anonymous  
_**

_Joe_

My head was swarming.

There's no other way to explain it.

It's sort of like having a wasp's nest inside your mind. Thoughts buzzing around in every direction. _Ugh. _

It was 7 o'clock the next morning. The earliest I dared pounding on my brother's front door.

Callie answered the door, her face extremely happy for the early hour. _Morning people. _

"Hi Joe, you're here early," she said in cheery surprise.

"Hi, I hope it's okay," I replied before hesitantly stepping into the warm house. The smell of bacon wafted in from the kitchen and made me sick to my stomach. _Not a good sign. _

"Frank!" Callie called as we walked towards the small kitchen/dining room at the back of the house.

Seth was sitting in his high chair, _Cherrios_ everywhere. Every time one would land on the floor, Frank would smile and pick it up, his eyes not leaving the article he was intent on finishing in the morning paper.

"You're here early Joe," Frank said, finally peeling his eyes from the paper.

"I hope I'm not intruding," I said, trying hard to hide my paranoid feelings.

"Of course not, want some breakfast? Coffee?" Frank asked.

"No, no, no. I'm fine," I said, trying not to let my face pale anymore.

"Joe Hardy turn down a free breakfast?" Callie said in mock horror and shock, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said smiling lopsidedly. I could tell by the look on Frank's face that he wasn't buying it.

"Want to talk about--well, whatever is going on Joe?" Frank asked, waited about three seconds for a silent response on my part and shook his head, "Actually, it doesn't matter if you want to, your going to."

Frank excused himself from the table, Callie gave him a smile and held back a giggle when she made eye contact with me. I followed Frank, still silently, out of the kitchen and to the small living room in front of the house. The clanking of dishes in the other room could be heard faintly, but I'm sure Callie was eavesdropping nonetheless.

"Joe," my brother gave me a stern look as I slumped unceremoniously onto the couch, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Frank," I replied, hiding any bit of inhibition in my voice. He rolled his eyes at me and sat down in a chair diagonal from where I sat.

"Are you going to let me in on what has you so freaked out Joe?"

"I'm not freaked out."

Frank gave me a Whatever-Joe-don't-lie-to-your-brother look and I let out a large sigh, preparing myself for the long explanation to come.

Ten minutes later, Frank's expression was of total shock. And not, "Oh my gosh my little brother basically just told me he is psychic" shock, but rather "Oh my gosh, call in the psychiatrists, my little brother is totally delusional and insane" shock.

Now naturally Frank, being as rational as he is, isn't one to believe in all this clairvoyant mumbo jumbo. I get that. But still, I'm his brother. And I'm not--at least I think I'm not--crazy!

"Frank?" I asked after a moment of silence. His hand slowly moved to his temple as if a huge migraine had suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"So...what you're saying is...actually, Joe, I don't really know _what_ you're saying at all," Frank said not even making eye contact with me.

"I'm saying that I know where Hope and Tony are," I replied, silently pleading with him to just say "okay Joe, let's go find 'em." Of course, that was just a worthless hope.

"But...Joe...it was a dream."

"I know you think I'm nuts Frank, but honestly, I believe what I saw, I know where they are."

There was a long pause. Frank looked at me, studying my emotions. I willed him to believe me. He had to...he was Frank.

"Okay," he said finally, "but I'm still not sold on the whole 'clairvoyant thing.'"

_I know him well. _

"That's okay, neither am I," I said jumping up excitedly. I probably looked and sounded like an idiot, but I didn't care, Frank believed me--for the most part--and all I cared about now, was finding my friends.

...

One hour later we were sitting Nicko Prito's apartment, his face filled with the same shock Frank's had been when I had first related my dream to him.

"Oookaaay," Nic said, his eyes darting from mine to Frank's and then back to mine.

My brother and I had known Nic since we were in grade school. He and Tony were the same ages as Frank and I, and were just as close. So I knew exactly how he was feeling right now.

However, Nic was the epitome of common sense, even more so than Frank. This is what made me nervous.

"So..." Nic started but paused, taking a good long look at the floor before going on, "You _saw_ Tony and Hope in your dream Joe? And you know where they are? And about the Bernheart's involvement?"

"Exactly," I smiled. I saw Frank giving me a skeptical look. _He still thinks I'm crazy._

"But...how?"

"Joe thinks he's psychic," Frank quickly commented.

"I don't _think_ I am. I know what I saw Frank. You just don't believe me!"

"Well Joe, it's just a little absurd don't you think?"

"Oh sit on it Potsie," I grumbled.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're such a Richie Cunningham," Frank shot back. We were both growing irritable.

"No. I'm more of a Fonz, but if you're not careful your gonna get a taste of my fists _not_ a thumbs up _big brother_!"

"Hey! Can we hold off on World War III for a minute! I think we have bigger problems here than making wise ass comments about _Happy Days_!" Nic yelled at the top of his lungs, getting our full attention.

Nicko Prito, the level headed enforcer.

"Okay Joe, we need to go to this...place, that you...saw," Nic said, composing himself.

He smiled at both of us and we couldn't help but to smile back.

Just then my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

My heart skipped a beat.

It was Akacia Bernheart.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but this is the building up to the climax so it will just keep building and building! I can't wait! Can you? LOL! Okay rambling now...so I haven't had tons of writing time, but I will try to update again soon! Thanks for your reviews, however miniscule they are I appreciate them! _**


	15. Phoning

**_"There is a destiny that makes us brothers, no one goes his way alone; all that we send into the lives of others, comes back into our own."  
- Edwin Markham _**

_Frank_

I saw Joe's eyes widen as he looked at his ringing phone before answering it with a very hesitant "hello?"

I didn't think Joe's expression could have gotten more shocked, but when he heard the voice on the other line...it did. Now I was really anxious to hear who it was.

"Hope?" he finally gasped turning to both Nic and I. Without hesitation I grabbed the phone and hit the speaker button.

"Joe?" a croaking voice crackled through, "Joe, you and Frank better get here--where ever _here_ is--damn quick! Akacia's gone of the deep end!" Hope whimpered, her hot temper slightly masked by her shaky voice.

"I have not!" Akacia's voice could be heard, but it was distant. She sounded like an angry child rather than a--well--angry adult.

"Don't listen to this bit--" but the phone was ripped away before Hope could finish.

"No. You _should_ listen to me. I understand Joseph, that you have been keeping tabs on your friends," Akacia said, her voice going from whiny to menacing.

Joe turned to me, raising his eyebrows. Unfortunately I knew exactly what Akacia was talking about. I had no idea how she knew about...well...Joe, but she did.

I thought back to all the time we had spent with Akacia before. How awkwardly she moved and acted around Joe...as if she could read his every thought, predict his every movement.

Suddenly Joe's idea of "clairvoyance" was starting to sound very accurate.

"What do you want Akacia?" Joe asked through clenched teeth, trying very hard to reign in his anger.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise Joseph...and I hope it doesn't sound too cliche, but _revenge_ Joe, revenge." Akacia was relishing in her evil rant.

"Figures," I muttered in disgust.

"You're right, she's crazy," Nic whispered next to me.

"I wouldn't infuriate me Nicko. After all it's _your_ brother I have in my protection."

"Protection!? What the hell are you talking about? You kidnapped him!" Nic yelled, his calm level head slowly dissipating as the conversation got more heated.

"Don't raise your voice with me Prito! If it wasn't for me, I'm sure he would be dead by now, you should be thanking me Nic," she growled in response. Nic shook his head in disbelief but didn't reply.

"Akacia, let's be reasonable--"I started, attempting to calm everyone down.

"No Frank, 'reasonable' is not my style. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have some things to take care of," Akacia hissed before there was a click and the dial tone signaled the end of that conversation.

...

_Biff_

The large farmhouse had been exceedingly quiet since Hope's "disappearance." There was a definite pessimistic energy in the air that had never been felt around here before. It was hard to even think about her, but I knew I had to keep my head on straight, for her benefit.

I hadn't spoken with the Hardys for a half a day or so, which had me slightly on edge, but I knew they were doing everything they could, along with the police (even if they were not truly listening to the Hardys side of the story), to find both Hope and Tony.

Nicko Prito had been on the edge of hysterics when the police officially declared Antonio Prito missing two days earlier. Benito had stayed surprisingly calm throughout the whole ordeal, but you could still see the immense worry in his dark eyes. If it wasn't for Laura and Fenton's support, I don't think the man could have stayed so collected.

The sound of the phone ringing caught me off guard as I stopped my inadvertent pacing of the kitchen. I recognized the number on the caller ID and smiled slightly as I picked up.

"Hi Jamie, what's up?" I asked my year younger brother.

"Just over at the pool," he replied, the echoing sounds of the pool that he lifeguards at could be heard in the background, "I was calling to see if you'd gotten any word on Hope?"

"Nothing new yet," I sighed, thinking of Hope. Then images of Akacia and the files on Alexander Bernheart played in my head too.

"With Frank and Joe working on it she'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Jay said trying to reassure me, although he didn't sound too confident.

"Thanks," but my reply was drowned out by more splashing sounds on the other line.

"Hey, Biff, sorry I gotta go--hey no pushing!--I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Jamie said through the yelling.

"Yeah, bye!" I heard the phone disconnect and decided that I should call Joe again, just to see what was up with the investigation. Jamie had me thinking now.

Even though I'd called Joe and Frank frequently, they didn't seem to mind. At the moment the police weren't being much help to us, and they clearly didn't believe anything the Hardys had to tell them.

"Biff, I'm glad you called," Joe answered his phone right away.

"Really? I hope I'm not bothering you again--"

"No, you'll never guess who we just talked to."

"_We?_"

"Yeah, me, Frank, and Nic just got a call from Akacia and Hope--"

"Hope?!"

"Yeah, she's fine Biff, she sounded a little annoyed but unharmed. Akacia on the other hand, she just sounded...crazy. But I've got a new development that I think I need to see you about in person," Joe explained.

"Okay, where are you guys?"

"Meet us at _Prito's_ in twenty minutes, sound good?" Joe said.

"Sounds good, see you Joe."

_A new development? _I thought as I hung up the phone, grabbed the keys to my truck and headed out to the carport on the side of the house. _This should be interesting. _

...

Thirty minutes later I stared at Joe in shock, confusion, and excitement.

Even if it was unrealistic, Joe had found Hope and Tony.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Whoa. That's it? No 'Joe isn't that a little out there?' or 'Joe, I think you've finally cracked'?" Joe asked, the faint lines on his forehead creasing as he spoke.

I looked at Nic and Frank. Both of them wore slightly guilty expressions. It was obvious that their first reaction to Joe's dream wasn't a good one.

I could believe it from them though. They're a little _too_ rational to believe in all this "psychic" stuff. Still, I hoped that they trusted Joe enough to go along with him.

Frank, being the good brother he is, must have to at least pretend to believe Joe.

And Nic, I'm sure he'll take any chance to get his brother back. Even if it means listening to Joe talk about his "visions."

I for one didn't care if it made "sense" to anyone. As long as Joe thought he was right, that was all I needed. I just wanted to get Hope back...preferably in one piece.

"I don't think you're crazy Joe. How is this anything different than usual? You're always going by your gut instincts. This is just an extreme case," I said with a small smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank and Nic smile too.

"Are you sure? I know, I know I must sound like a lunatic--"

"No Joe, you don't. I believe you. We all do. I'm sorry about the way I acted at first. I'm with you all the way," Frank said placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're behind you on this Joe," the younger Prito added, with a reassuring nod.

"One hundred percent," I smiled.

"Thanks," Joe grinned back at all of us, a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes, "All I care about now, is finding Hope and Tony, and hopefully figuring out all this Bernheart business."

"Me too," Frank said. Both Nic and I nodded in agreement.

Finding Hope and Tony was definitely high up on my list at the moment. I would most likely be leaving the Bernhearts to Frank, Joe, and the police.

As we began to discuss our plan of action and Joe brought out a map to study, attempting to figure out the exact location of the building from his dream, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not really paying much attention to whomever was on the other end. I was still too engrossed with our brainstorming.

There was silence for a moment and then I heard the sound of heavy breathing.

I lifted my eyes off the map and focused them on the street outside of _Prito's._

Frank must have noticed because he then too lifted his eyes from the map to give me a worried glance.

"Biff?" he asked, his voice concerned. I held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

On the other line I heard something that made my heart race. The muffled silence had been interrupted by the voice of my younger brother, Jamie. The one who I had spoken to not more than an hour before.

"Biff?" There was a long pause.

"Biff? Allen?--No! Get away from me!--Allen!--" his hoarse, terrified yells were cut off abruptly. There was silence. Dead silence.

My eyes were still positioned straight ahead of me. But I wasn't looking at anything.

Nothing around me registered in my mind, not even Frank's anxious questions.

The only thing that penetrated my dazed and horrified state was the sound of an unrecognizable voice on the other line.

"Do you know where your brother is Mr. Hooper?"


	16. Chasing

**"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." -Earl Wilson**_  
_

**Earlier…**

_Tony_

I heard Akacia and another few voices outside. The steal door was opened and from where I sat I could see into the room opposite me. A feeling of panic overcame me as I gazed at who was being kept beyond the other door.

Hope sat directly across from me. She looked slightly pale and tired, but I could still see the fury and willfulness in her sapphire eyes. Her hands, unlike mine, were chained behind her and linked onto a large, rusty, metal ring in the center of the cement floor. Unfortunately I could see that the shackles had cut into the delicate skin on her wrists, and there was a small amount of red dripping onto her hands. It made me wince.

She sat cross legged staring at me. It looked as though she was trying to smile, but the piece of duct tape across her mouth kept her from doing so.

I only saw her for about twenty seconds but it seemed like an hour. She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. _This can't be happening. I have to get out of here. _

Testing my bonds again, they were still as tight as ever, but I was beginning to feel some slack. Akacia's quiet conversation outside was coming to an end. With all the confidence I could muster I smiled at Hope and shook my head, mouthing "it'll be okay, I promise" before the door was closed in front of her and Akacia stepped in front of me.

"Akacia," I rasped before she could say anything, "Do you have to keep her chained up like a dog? She's gonna get tetanus or something."

"That girl will be just fine. She has everything she could ever hope for. She'll be set free just as long as I get what I want," Akacia said kneeling in front of me. She was oblivious to my struggling and the ropes were starting to come loose.

"What do you want?" I asked in confusion, but then went back to the previous subject, "Please, I'll switch places with her, just let her go, I'll be the...bait that you need Akacia."

"You would risk your life for her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend," I told her in a subdued but angry voice. She looked at me, confused, annoyed, and concerned.

"I'm sorry Tony. It's almost over though--"

"How can you say that?" I snapped at her. _She's insane. _

"I--" she began but then seemed to notice my struggling. I had just gotten loose and was about to reach out for her, but my arms were still in the pins and needles stage. Before I could stop her she had her small but vice like hands around both my wrists. I fought but I was still numb.

A man, the same one that had "shot" me came in hovering over us, syringe poised. I pulled Akacia's hands, but before I could break through she flipped over my right arm and the needle went right into my vein. I was barely able to see Akacia through the haze of pain but she was staring straight into my eyes.

"It's for your own good Tony."

_Monotonous, _I thought. That's all I remember, before...black.

...

_Jamie_

"What the hell is going on!?" I whispered to myself as I ran down another corridor of the indoor Water Park that I worked at. There were three different pools and tons of different hallways in the building, the man chasing me could be anywhere.

No one was around because the place closed early today. I looked down at my watch, this guy had been chasing me for forty minutes. I wasn't sure how I had evaded him for this long.

_Well, I guess I have the advantage here right? I know this place better than anyone else,_ I thought as I started down another hallway and slipped into the emergency stairwell to my right.

Stopping to catch my breath, I could barely make out the sound of someone's footsteps nearing the door. _This guy's a machine! I'm exhausted and yet he still keeps coming! How does he always know where I am? And what the hell does he want with me? It's not like I have anything valuable! My car's a piece of scrap metal on wheels and I've got about five dollars in my wallet and some change in my pocket. This must be a really bad day for me..._

With all my remaining energy I bounded up the stairs as quietly as I could, my sneakers squeaking slightly as I went. I stopped when I got to the second floor, there was no where else to go! I would have to take my chances in one of the locker rooms.

Silently I made my way into the employee locker room. _Someone must realize I'm missing by now right? I mean I never checked out or handed in my keys, surely someone would have noticed! _The sound of footsteps cut through my thoughts and I started to weave around the lockers. _There's no where to go! I'm trapped! _

I peaked around a set of lockers in the middle of the room and to my unfortunate surprise made eye contact with my pursuer. _Shit!_

He was about ten feet away from me and the menacing scowl on his face made my blood run cold. I took a short gasp of air, turned and ran as fast as I could.

Maybe, just maybe, I could get to the opposite end of the locker room and out the other exit before...

A huge hand grabbed the back of my uniform polo pulling me backwards and right into a row of lockers. I was dazed as my head and back came in contact with the metal.

The man who was about a foot taller than my 5' 9" grasped my arms, pushing them back into the lockers, effectively pinning me.

"Hello Jamie," he said a gruff voice, not an ounce of exhaustion in it, "This has been an entertaining game of cat and mouse, but I've grown bored, so now we must get down to business."

I grimaced at the pain coursing through my whole body and slowly began to regain my focus. I stared straight into the man's eyes, not letting him see any sign of how freaked out I was and tried to act defiant, "Who are you?"

He seemed to think it was a humorous question but answered readily, "A friend."

"Well, you sure no how to greet your acquaintances," I groaned.

He laughed again and a greasy smile came onto his face, "I like you kid, you got spunk. Now, like I said before, time for business. It's really a shame, you're a good lookin' kid."

I shuttered at what he was implying, limply I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"First things first Jamie, let's call your brother."

...

_Joe_

"We have to find him!" Biff stated, his face a mixture of fear and panic, "We _have to find him!_"

"Yes. Yes we do," Frank said in a grim tone.

After Biff had finally recovered from the chilling phone call, he had related exactly what had been said to him. Everyone sat in silence, contemplating what to do next. Jamie was a good friend of all of ours so we matched the older Hooper's concern.

"But how?" Nic finally voiced everyone's thoughts.

"When was the last time you talked to him Biff? Where was he last?" I asked trying to narrow down the possibilities.

"Um, I talked to him just this afternoon. He called to see if we'd gotten any news about Hope," Biff explained. You could see it in his face, he was going to snap any minute. First Hope, then Tony, now Jay.

"He was at work, at the Water Park," Biff went on, "But that's it, he had to go, but he said he'd call me back later."

"Wait, doesn't Jerry work there too?" Frank asked, referring to our good friend, Jerry Gilroy, who happened to be Jamie's best friend.

"Yeah, I'll call him right now, see if he saw Jay leave earlier or something," I said anxiously, fishing my cell from my pocket. But before I could dial Jerry's number the phone rang in my hand. It was Vanessa.

"Hi 'Ness, what's up?" I answered, trying to keep any sign of worry out of my voice.

_"Joe, what's going on? Jamie was supposed to be over here half an hour ago. He's not picking up his phone,"_ she said, sounding annoyed but still concerned. I knew what she was talking about, Jay had offered to come take a look at Vanessa's car today, she was having some sort of engine trouble. I told her that I could handle it, but she insisted that Jamie could do a better job. I admit that Jamie is an amazing mechanic, but I think I could do just a good a job as him. The thing is Vanessa does not trust me with her car...I can't figure out why...

"Vanessa, it's okay he's just...running late. But hun, I can fix it you know, you don't need Jay--"

_"Joe Hardy, do you remember the last time you fixed my car?"_

"Uh--"

_"Yeah, and now I have this nice new one, I don't want to have to find _another_ car. Are you sure he's just running late?"_

"Of course. Don't worry Vanessa, how are you and Jared doing?"

_"Don't you go changing the subject. Tell me, is everything okay? You sound off...like you're hiding something."_

How does she always know?!

"Listen Van, Jamie is, well, MIA at the moment, but don't worry I'll call you the minute we find him--"

_"Jamie's missing now too!?"_

"It's okay, listen I have to go now, I'll talk to you later, bye 'Ness."

I hung up before she could argue with me anymore. The next thing I did was dial Jerry's number. Despite the situation, I could see the smirks on everyone's faces about the conversation I just had with Vanessa.

_"Hello?"_ Jerry answered on the third ring.

"Hey Jerry, it's Joe."

_"Hey Joe, what's up?"_

"Is Jay still at work Jerry? Have you seen him recently?"

_"Actually the Water Park closed early today. But come to think of it, I didn't see Jamie leave. Usually we walk out to the parking lot together, but he never showed up. I just figured he had left already. Is something wrong Joe?"_

"Yeah, Jay's missing and Biff got this...phone call...and...well..."

_"Woah."_

"Is there anyway of knowing if Jamie left the pool Jerry?"

_"Yeah. Every one has a set of keys to get into the employee sections, if you don't turn them in at the end of the day, you don't get paid. I know Jamie would never forget to turn his keys in. So if they're not behind the front desk, Jamie hasn't left the building yet."_

"Thanks Jerry. I'll call you when we find him," I replied, but I had hard time not saying "if we find him."

_"You do that. Bye Joe."_

I turned to Frank, Nic, and Biff who were all waiting to hear what Jerry had to say.

"I'll explain in the car. We have to get over to the Water Park."

...

Twenty minutes later, I'd explained the conversation I'd had with Jerry and how even though we were breaking and entering it was for a good cause.

"How are we supposed to get in Joe? I'm sure they have really high security," Frank argued. I knew he was really worried about Jamie, but he also wanted to obey the law.

"Actually, Jamie told me that only the front and side entrances are secured with alarms. The back exit is just your ordinary lock," Biff commented. Frank looked at him, then at me and sighed.

"Okay then, it's settled we'll use the back door," he said with a small grin.

"Glad you've come to your senses Frank," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

We pulled into the Water Park lot and silently made our way around back, Frank held a small flashlight while I picked the lock. Both Biff and Nic stood guard to make sure no one was around to see us.

Once inside we stood as quietly as possible, trying to hear any noise to alert us as to where Jamie was, if he was here. But it was dead silent, not even one creak or squeak.

"Let's make sure Jamie hasn't already left," Biff said heading over to the front desk and examining the rack of keys underneath the counter. All of them were there except for Jamie Hooper's.

"So according to Jerry, he has to still be in the building," I said.

"But where? He could be anywhere in here, and who knows who's with him," Frank added bleakly.

"Well, we'll just have to look--"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, because a loud scream filled the air around us.

Jamie's scream.


	17. Catching

_**"The thorn from the bush one has planted, nourished and pruned pricks more deeply and draws more blood." -Maya Angelou**__  
_

_Joe_

"Dear God," Frank muttered as we all took off in the direction that Jamie's scream came from.

The corridor the four of us ran through was short and finally we came to a wall. We could either go right or left. To the right was the lap pool and to the left a few offices marked "employee only" and "manager." The one closest to us was open slightly letting a slight amount of light into the dim hallway.

Frank was the first to reach the slighting ajar door. He pushed it open further and gazed inside cautiously. By this time, Nic, Biff, and I were at his side.

There in the middle of the room, on the manager's desk lay a knife. A large kitchen knife I assumed. But the most terrifying thing about it was the crimson that was creeping across the blade and mahogany it laid on.

I stared at the blood, trembling. I couldn't help it. Jamie was one of my best friends. It was his blood. I knew it had to be. I could...feel it.

With shocking abruptness my vision turned to black. For one split second it was as if I didn't exist, as if I had just disappeared. As if everything had disappeared. I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or not--they must have been. It was just so dark.

I saw a face in front of my eyes. _Okay, I must be dreaming..._

But it wasn't a dream. It was Jamie's face. Tear streaked, bruised, terrified. The image blurred in and out, like bad television reception. _What the hell?_

Then as quickly as it came my mind was black again. But slowly another sight came in. A deadly sight.

...

_Jamie_

I felt like I was struggling for my life.

I _was_ struggling for my life.

_This is it,_ I thought,_ I've finally met my maker. I am going to die._

The man who had been chasing me had introduced himself first as a friend, then as an associate of Alexander Bernheart and finally simply as Stephan. The information meant little to me, especially since it had been given while his hands were still firmly wrapped around my neck.

_Could it be possible, _I contemplated, trying to keep my weak mind off the sinister thoughts of death, _that I for once am a bigger trouble magnet than Joe?_

Joe. He had to be looking for me. Biff, Frank, all of them had to be looking for me. I wasn't going to die, because they would find me. But then any slight ray of hope I had in my heart was shattered as my already battered and slashed body became to feel extremely weak, and I could see a gleaming pool of red next to me. It was coming too quickly.

I was going to die. _I am dying..._and then I remembered something. The last thing my mind registered was what Stephan had told me only minutes ago.

_"At least you will die in the place you feel most at home..."_

The pool..._I am going to die doing what I live for..._

...

_Joe_

I don't know what the hell had just happened to me. And right now if I tried to explain it to Frank it would have taken way too long. It was inexplainable. Just that simple. I didn't give a damn what was going on in my head. The only thing I knew was that I believed it, my intuition. My vision.

"The pool," I whispered, opening and closing my eyes a few times to regain my composure now that I was back in reality, "The pool, Jamie...we have to get to the lap pool! Now!"

"What? Joe..." Frank started.

"No. No time for that," I said pushing my way past him and out into the hall, "Jay--he's--he's going to die...doing what he lives for."

"The pool," Biff whispered in shock as he joined me in the hallway. Everyone knew that swimming and his life guarding job was Jamie's biggest passion.

"C'mon," I said, the others right behind me, not arguing with my impulsive actions.

It took the four of us all of fifteen seconds to reach the lap pool at the end of the corridor. The glass door was unlocked and I pushed it open, hearing the metal handle hit the wall with enough force that it might leave a dent.

The room was dim with the only source of light being the emergency ones around the pool and exits. The absence of the pool cover unfortunately confirmed my cynical suspicions. I had a hard time catching my breath.

I looked to my brother, Biff, and Nic. Surprisingly they all had collected expressions on their faces. I wish I could have said the same for myself. I was scared straight. I had no idea whatsoever what was going on in my mind, or how I knew where Jamie was. Or even how I thought I knew what was going to happen to him. But I did, just like I did with Hope and Tony and I was sure as hell not going to let anything happen to any of them, especially if I could prevent it myself.

I saw a figure across the large, high ceilinged room and then I saw another in the pool. But the thing that caught my eye was the water. It was tainted by...drops of crimson.

...

_Biff_

I saw everything happening in a blurred slow motion.

Without hesitation, Joe had ripped his jacket and shoes off and was diving into the pool towards the unmoving form of Jamie.

My little brother. Laying face down in the very pool that he spends half his life in. Floating there, lifelessly. His...blood, slowly staining the once aqua water.

I was frozen in fear. _Who could have done this to him?_ With fury in my eyes I raised my head and caught a glimpse of shadow a few yards from where I stood. The man who did this to Jamie, my brother, was getting away. I took one final look at my brother and with an impulsive evil running through my veins I took after the figure.

In my lifetime I haven't made too many life altering mistakes. But on this particular evening I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

As I dashed out the door after the man I stopped short looking to my right and left. He was nowhere to be found. The man had simply disappeared.

That was my mistake...which I soon regretted dearly as an arm wielding a chloroform drenched rag snaked its way over my nose and mouth.

Struggling was pointless, the man was a machine.

_It was all a trick. Jamie, everything a set up...bait. He wanted me. God knows why, but that thorn__ wants _me_..._

...

_Frank_

It didn't take long for Joe to pull Jamie from the pool. I had dialed 911 the moment I saw his body in the water. They were on their way. Only a few minutes. I just hoped Jay could hold on that long.

A huge purple bruise covered the whole right side of Jamie's face. His left arm had a cut running from his wrist all the way to his elbow about an inch deep. He also had a gash on the side of his neck close to his jaw line. Jamie was pale and loosing blood quickly.

"That's why the pool is so...red," Nic whispered in shock. He was right, the majority of the blood was coming from the two wounds. Joe felt for a pulse. It was there but very weak.

"He's still breathing, he couldn't have been in the water for too long," Joe informed us in a shaky and exhausted voice.

I looked to my right, then to my left over my shoulder. _Where was Biff?_

"Frank?" Joe asked looking around as well. Nic had a worried look on his face.

"I-I don't know, he was right next to me," I muttered frantically.

Biff was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

I heard the sirens outside the building. Joe looked at me with hardened blue eyes, slightly darker than usual. A very bad omen.

"Nic, stay with Jamie," he said not even making eye contact with the younger Prito, who nodded his understanding.

"He couldn't have just vanished," Joe hissed as we hurried to the corridor outside of the lap pool. There was no sign of anything, no struggle, nothing.

"Where's Biff, Frank?" Joe asked. I could see the strain on his face, even in the shadowy hallway. He was breaking down again. Slowly but surely. And for once, I had absolutely nothing helpful to say to him.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you Polaris '05 and all my other readers! I appreciate you all! This one's sort of short, sorry I haven't had much writing time lately. This story is looking to be between 4-5 more chapters with a few more twists, I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks!_**


	18. Hearing

**_"Be careful of your thoughts, they may become words at any moment." -Iara Gassen_**

_Laura_

"Where are they?" Fenton asked Con Riley when he saw him standing at the nurses station in Bayport General.

Sam Radley, who had accompanied us to the hospital, put a steadying hand on his shoulder. I couldn't tell if my husband was more worried about his son's safety or the fact that they disobeyed him. That was his only vice, he couldn't quite let them go, he still felt extremely responsible for them and so he unconsciously ordered the boys around.

"They came in with Nicko Prito, they're in with Jamie Hooper right now, he just regained consciousness," Con said, a slightly concerned look on his face. He didn't have kids of his own, but the officer could clearly understand how we felt.

"He was unconscious?" I asked, shocked, "are the other's alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. Jamie is okay too, he just has some minor bruises and a few knife wounds."

My hand reflexively flew up to mouth covering a gasp. _What the hell had the boys been investigating?_

"I told them not to mess around with this case," Fenton whispered trying to reign in his annoyance.

"It's in their blood you know," Sam smiled, as we walked down the hall to the room Con had told us Jamie was in.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Sam was right.

...

_Frank_

Jamie looked miserable.

But at least he wasn't miserable _and_ dead. Being alive was definitely a plus right now.

"All I want to know," Jamie rasped, sniffling from the cold he was developing, "is why the hell that guy attacked _me._"

I gave Joe a sidelong glance. At this point we hadn't exactly told Jamie anything about Alexander Bernheart, Joe's...premonitions, and so far we'd conveniently left out the part about Biff going missing at the Water Park. He'd been too out of it to think twice about our excuses for his brother's absence.

_What could have happened? _I thought to myself, _He was right next to us one second and then gone the next! I'm worried..._

"I'm with you on that one big brother," Joe whispered to me. I turned to face him. Had I just said that out loud?

"Joe, I didn't say anything," I whispered back seeing what his reaction would be.

"Of course you did, you said 'one minute Biff was there and the next he wasn't' and then you said 'I'm worried,' well I'm worried too," Joe said trying not to talk to loud about Biff's disappearance.

"Joe--"

"What was that about Biff? Where is he anyways?" Jamie asked. He was propped up in the hospital bed, staring at us through glazed blue eyes.

"Nothing. Everything's fine Jay, nothing to worry about. Biff's just...talking to your mom, that's all," Joe said quickly.

"Geeze, she's gonna come in here and be all worried...and freak out..." Jamie trailed off shaking his head.

"That reminds me," Joe whispered, "What are we supposed to tell Mrs. Hooper?"

I stared at Joe. He really had thought that I said all that stuff about Biff out loud. _What the hell!?_

"Frank, pipe down," Joe said as we walked out into the corridor outside of Jamie's room.

I stared at him, my eyes wide. Was he reading my mind or something? _That's crazy...wait, nope. No. It's not crazy. Not after what's been going on lately. Maybe it is. Maybe I'm going crazy! _

"Frank, would you quit talking to yourself," Joe muttered. I swear my chin hit the floor. Joe gave me a weird look but before I could freak out too much I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped around, startled.

"I thought I told you boys not to mess around with this investigation." My dad did not look pleased. But I saw Sam smiling behind him. Our mother was close behind, matching his expression.

"Dad it's okay--" I started with a weak smile.

"No, it's not okay. You dragged Jamie into it and now he's in the hospital!"

"We didn't know--"

"And what's this about Biff? Con told me he 'disappeared' at the Water Park!" He huffed.

"You boys do seem to leave a trail of trouble behind you...and I always seem to have to clean it all up," Con grinned coming up behind my dad.

"Yeah, but unfortunately our friends are getting wrapped up in it too," Joe sighed. I couldn't help but keep a wary eye on him. Something was up, and I wasn't sure what.

"Well Con, isn't it better than writing parking tickets?" Sam quipped.

"Ah, those were the days," Con replied with a smile.

"Joe can I talk to you?" I asked in a serious tone. He looked at me, slightly confused as to my intent gaze.

"Oh no, you boys aren't going to get out of this one. You got into this case against my will and now you're going to leave the wreck to us? No. You two are going to stay and finish this case," our father said, I could tell he was extremely stressed and wasn't going to let us off without a fight.

"Now Fenton, they had no knowledge of how deep this case was," our slightly naive mother said, "how were they supposed to know that it would lead them to all this trouble--"

"For one thing, Laura dear," he said with a hint of sarcastic annoyance in his tone, "the boys are trouble magnets, and another thing, they did know everything about this case."

Our mother smiled wanly and nodded her head, "Alright," then she turned to us, a glint of humor in her blue eyes, "I tried."

"Thanks mom," I said hurriedly then turned to my father, "Dad, it's OK we'll be right back. Don't worry we're not going to make you and Con 'clean up after us' I promise."

I put on my best smile and saw Joe do the same. We weren't kids anymore, but hell if it worked before...

...

_Akacia_

Over the years my powers had become more and more dynamic.

Naturally I had learned to refine them and only use them when absolutely necessary.

My inner ear, so to speak, picked up everything I tuned into. From a small conversation on the other side of the world between people I barely knew, or the thoughts racing in someone's head two feet away from me.

If one wants to get technical, it's sort of like having a radio dial plugged into my mind. Depending on the station I turned to I could listen to anything.

Now, unfortunately for me, my father was more than eager to use these powers for his own good rather than just letting me keep them to myself. That's the one thing I absolutely hate about Alexander Bernheart. He's a manipulator.

At this particular moment the "channel" was tuned in to a variety of different inner musings. Some more interesting than others. But the ones that I was paying most attention to were those of my new "friends."

Jamie Hooper was pondering how easily he could persuade the family physician to let him go home early.

Hope Peters was replaying happy memories in her head. All of them pertaining to her fiancee. It was almost enjoyable for me to watch her memories, they played in her mind like a movie. _Lucky. So, so lucky._

Nicko Prito was thinking about his brother, and how stupid he was for getting involved in this "case." _I should know better, trouble follows those two, _he thought.

Frank Hardy was thinking that his little brother was going insane.

Joe Hardy was wondering why his older brother was talking to himself so much...

Wait. Frank _wasn't_ talking to himself.

No.

_It can't be. He can't...I thought...Joe doesn't have all of my powers...no. But..._

Father will not be happy to hear of this. But yet something inside of me was almost...excited. There was someone else like me. Joseph Hardy was a channeler.

...

_Joe_

_Why is Frank acting so weird? _I asked myself as we gave our parents pleading smiles and then turned and headed down the nearest hospital corridor.

"What's so important Frank?" I asked, slightly annoyed by Frank's persistence. What could be more important than finally cracking this case? Maybe our dad had a lead! Or the police had new evidence! Hopefully this little heart to heart wouldn't take too long.

"Joe," Frank hesitated. _What's with him?_

"What's wrong Frank?" I prompted.

"Joe are you reading my mind? Because if you are that's just freaky! I mean it's not that I don't believe it at this point because...well...all this other 'seeing the future' stuff is happening...and, I just don't know anymore! Joe what's going on?" Frank said all in one breath.

I stared at him. Startled. What was he talking about? "Reading his mind?" I wasn't reading anybody's mind!

"_Geeze Frank, chill out" _I heard my brother say in a low voice.

"See, you're doing it again. Why are you talking to yourself Frank? You never used to do that," I said to him, slightly worried about what his reaction was going to be.

"Joe. I didn't say anything," Frank replied in a steely monotone. I looked at him for a moment, in silence. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"You didn't say anything," I repeated him. _He didn't say anything. What was he talking about? Of course he said something..._

"Frank," I whispered, "I-I can hear what your thinking?"

"Um...yes? I guess...I don't know, that's what I'm asking you," he said.

There was another moment of silence before I spoke again.

"So I'm a freaking mind reading psychic," I stated in shocked horror, "I think I'm gonna need to lie down Frank."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I promise they will come faster because I'm going to be participating in "NaNoWriMo: 50,000 words in 30 days" this year and will be working on this story and it's sequal as well. Thanks for your support! -Sleuth_**


	19. Hoping

**_"__To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.__" -Anonymous  
_**

_Hope_

"They're coming, I can feel it. I can see both of them, falling right into my trap," Akacia said with her usual evil smile sweeping across her face, _I think I'm going to be sick, _"Ah mon cher, don't be frightened, your fiancee will be here soon, along with your friends. What a lovely little reunion it will be."

I struggled to find a more comfortable angle to have my hands, but there is no comfortable way to have your hands in shackles. My feet barley touched the floor and it felt like my wrists were going to break any second. I struggled with the chains for the hundredth time to no avail. As I struggled Akacia gave me a hardened glare which I returned with a defiant one.

The sticky duct tape over my mouth pulled at every movement, leaving me completely helpless to stare Akacia straight in the eyes and take it. She closed her eyes again, concentrating and then a small laugh escaped her crimson lips.

"They're getting closer Miss Peters, ah and Allen has arrived," she must have seen the fear in my mind, because she quickly answered the question that popped into my head, "Don't worry, he is fine, for the moment that is. Tony will have some nice company now. Three lives hanging in the balance should suffice...Oh, that is a bad choice. It seems the Hardys decided to split up. Never a good idea when you're dealing with a hunter such as my father."

I cringed at the word _hunter_. That's exactly what they're doing, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when their "prey" was most unsuspecting. I couldn't fight back the stray tear that escaped my eye, and Akacia quickly brushed it away with her ice like fingers.

"You realize if you hadn't aided them in the murder of my brother and cousin, you might not be in such a predicament Hope. But you did and for that you must pay. You know Hope, I am quite jealous of you. What with your perfect life, perfect friends, perfect fiancee. You really don't deserve it!" Akacia rambled angrily. _Dammit. Just what I need. This mad woman to be jealous of me. That's certainly not helping my situation. She practically hates me to death!_

"But of course I hate to kill such a beautiful woman. Maybe there will be a way out for you in the end if you cooperate?" she whispered in my face. I just glared back into her cold golden eyes. But then the sound of footsteps made me look away and to the door.

Before I knew it Akacia was gone, and I could see three burly men awaiting whichever Hardy was coming. I couldn't see any weapons in their possession, except for their huge muscles. But of course that didn't mean they weren't prepared to pull a gun out of their jacket. I prayed with all my might that they wouldn't open this door, or that Frank would have enough sense to realize this was too easy. _This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten myself kidnapped in the first place..._but the sound of the door broke through my thoughts.

...

_Tony_

I've never known anyone as headstrong as Joseph Hardy.

Not to say that Frank isn't determined as well. But Joe, well sometimes he sounds plain crazy when his impulses take over, but you know he's gonna get the job done.

That's why, in the back of my mind, I just knew he was going to find us.

I sighed. But now the 'us' isn't just two.

"So...how long was I out?" Biff asked, rubbing his temples. I'm sure he had one hell of a chloroform hangover.

"Mmm, hard to tell. See I've been in and out of it since they...drugged me--"

"Drugged you? What the hell is going on? Are the Bernhearts crazy or something?--"

"Bingo."

"But what do they want?"

"Revenge."

...

_Frank_

"So...uh...Frank?" Joe's voice actually cracked. We were driving to the warehouses at the edge of Foresburg, about an hour away from Bayport. Apparently that's where Hope, Biff, and Tony were being held. I was really hoping that Joe's mind was right about this one. But at the same time I couldn't help feeling that this was going to be one of those things that I was going to regret.

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you...you know, freaked out or anything?" Joe's question caught me slightly off guard.

"No...of course not. Why would I be--"

"Don't lie Frank."

"I'm not--"

"Frank," Joe looked me straight in the eyes as we sat at a red light.

"Joe. It's not that I'm 'freaked out.' Just worried that's all."

"Worried?" he scoffed as the light turned green.

"Yes. Is it such a crime to be worried about my brother?" I replied, startled by his reaction. After all _he_ was the one who brought it up.

"Sorry," Joe said with a sigh, "I'm just a little...stressed."

"Me too."

We drove in silence for a while. The sun setting down into a red, gold glow. Foresburg was a small town, but Joe seemed to be confident that this was where the warehouses he saw in his head were.

"So," I began after the quiet became uncomfortable, "Do you think Akacia's father has been using these warehouses for a while? Maybe we'll bust up a whole ring of...well, whatever he's into nowadays."

"Maybe," Joe replied. He sounded really tired. More tired than usual. I was hoping that his visions weren't keeping him up all night long. Vanessa hadn't mentioned anything to me lately. Maybe it was just the stress of having a baby. I really hoped so. I also really hoped that Joe wasn't inside my head at the moment.

As we drove down a small side street I thought about what our father had told us. _Be safe. Take care of each other. Don't take unnecessary chances. Remember, you're only going to investigate, not become heroes...or target practice. Call me if you confirm your suspicions. Most of all, don't get caught. _He'd fired the warnings and advice if rapid succession.

"Frank," Joe's voice brought me back to reality, "Turn right here."

I followed his order and looked straight ahead. There they were. The three warehouses that Joe had described to me. They were just how he had envisioned in his dream. _Scary._

"They're in the building to the left," Joe said, his eyes not leaving the warehouses. I pulled in behind the first building, that way we would be less conspicuous...I hope.

"Okay, let's do this," Joe said, determination heavy in his voice. I grabbed his arm and felt an intense feeling of deja vu.

"Hold it, remember what dad said--"

"I don't care what dad said. I'm going to save my friends here and now. I can do it, I know exactly where they are. It will be simple Frank. I've been pushed around enough lately. I want to be the one doing the pushing for once. Now are you with me or not?"

I stared at him, reeling from his opinionative monologue. I suppose he was right. Maybe. Sort of.

"Well?"

"Uh...okay, but stick close," I said and caught the small eye roll he gave me, "It's my job Joe. Big brother here."

"I know, I know."

We got out of my car silently. I followed Joe...and for once in a long time, I was scared.

...

_Hope_

I saw Joe creep through the door, being extra careful, but when he saw me, he lost all of his attentiveness. I started to shake my head vigorously. _No no no! Can't you be rational! _I screamed at him from inside my head.

"Hope," he whispered, but he had a look about him, like he'd been expecting to see me. But before he could take another step forward one of the men jumped full force at him. Thank God, Joe was prepared for a fight. He immediately jumped out of the way and sent a punch straight at the man's face. He fell to the floor in a daze. Then the second and third man came out of hiding and charged at Joe. I stood there helplessly pulling at the chains above me, I couldn't even scream for help. _Where was Frank when you needed him?_

The fight lasted about two minutes at most. Joe held is own for a while like I knew he would but when the third man recovered from the first blow, Joe was overpowered. I felt a presence behind me and realized that Akacia had returned, _to capture her prize no doubt._

Once Joe's breathing was back to normal in the vice like grips of the men, he looked up to see Akacia standing in front of him.

"Akacia," Joe hissed. She dissolved into laughter at his angry expression.

"Thought you wouldn't get caught Joe?" she paused to think, "I guess your instincts are a little off, hmm?" Joe growled through clenched teeth, but to my surprise kept a cool head. I knew what he was thinking. Tony.

"He loves you, you know," Joe countered softly.

"Who? Tony? Of course he does, he's supposed to," Akacia replied still grinning.

"Yes, but you know something else? I think you are just as much in love with him," Joe said cooly. _Way to go Joe!_ _Get her where it hurts!_ And it worked too. I saw her face soften and her smile vanish, it was almost as if she was daydreaming. Lost in her own thoughts of Tony. But then she shook herself out of it and in anger backhanded Joe across the face, her sharp finger nails scarping his skin. I flinched as I saw a small trickle of blood come from his mouth. _He can't keep up this level-headed attitude much longer. _Joe gritted his teeth in anger and pain but still managed to stay calm.

"I may love Tony, but what's that got to do with you?" Akacia shouted still flustered.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that too Akacia, what does all of this have to do with us?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I couldn't see who it was but I didn't have to I already knew.

Frank Hardy came out from behind me, keeping his distance from the guards and Akacia. None of us were really sure if anyone here had a weapon, so it was good to be cautious.

"Ah, now the whole gang is here," Akacia exclaimed icily. Her eyes were even more intense, glowing with menace and satisfaction. But one thing I did notice was that she went out of her way not to make eye contact with Joe anymore. _What is up with her and Joe?_

Frank pulled out a small pistol, and leveled it at Akacia's head. I saw her flinch slightly, but she held her ground.

"Didn't think you carried guns around Frank," Akacia said, her bravado fading slightly now.

"And I thought you _did_," Frank countered, his face emotionless.

"Well here's the thing Frank," Akacia answered, glancing back at Joe for a second, "I knew that I wouldn't need any weapons. See Joe isn't the only one who has..._visions_."

I saw Frank falter slightly, his eyes filled with anger and confusion, but he stayed silent. Akacia laughed slightly under her breath.

"My father will be very pleased you know. Revenge is a sweet thing."

"All this for revenge, greedy aren't we?" Joe commented in disgust. But Akacia ignored him. She stared into Frank's eyes. _Reading his emotions, his thoughts, his next move. _

I saw a figure flash behind Frank, but before either Joe and I could send him some sort of warning, a large black jack came down on the back of his skull.

That's when I lost the last ounce of hope I had left.

**_A/N: Sorry, really late update. Hope you like it, thanks for the reviews!_**


	20. Rescuing

_**"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." -Maria Robinson**  
_

_Joe_

I saw Alexander Bernheart come out of the shadows. He stood over Frank's limp body, surveying the room. An heir of maniacal satisfaction about him.

"Hello Joseph," he nodded towards me.

"Let Hope go. Please. Tony and Biff too, they have nothing to do with this," I felt my facade breaking. I hated to beg, but it was the only thing left to do.

"Ah, but you're wrong," Bernheart said coming closer to me, "Mr. Hooper and Miss Peters aided you and your brother at the banquet and as for Tony, well he stole my daughters heart."

"What? You're crazy--"

"It's true," he bellowed, "Look at her! She can't concentrate on the task at hand. The wickedness is slowly dissipating. She is not the same girl she was when we were hiding out in the Ukraine."

"You act like she's broken. Like you can just throw her out, you're her father! Don't you have any compassion?" I hissed.

"Compassion, my dear boy, is overrated."

...

_Biff_

"We've got to get out of here," I said as the effects of the chloroform had finally began to lessen.

"Biff, there's no way out. The door's locked and we have absolutely nothing to even attempt to pick the lock," Tony said from his position leaning against the wall. He still looked slightly dazed. Whatever they had given him must have been pretty strong.

Ignoring him, I reached inside my pockets just incase there was something we could use.

"I'm sure they checked your pockets," Tony said not even looking up from the floor that he suddenly seemed to be fascinated with.

"Optimistic are we?" I muttered as my fingers made contact with something at the bottom of my pocket. I pulled out a small bobby pin and stared at it in confusion.

"Why do you have a bobby pin?" Tony asked, a smirk making it's way across his face.

"Uh...I dunno. Must be Hope's," I answered inspecting the tiny piece of metal.

"Yeah, but why do _you_ have it?" he laughed.

"How should I know?" I glared at Tony as he got up slightly shakily and came walked over to the door inspecting the lock.

"Think you can pick it?" he asked.

"How hard could it be?"

...

_Joe_

I watched Frank who lay on the cement ground across from me, still unconscious. We were being held in a large bunker style room, cuffs and rusted chains hanging from the walls, and unfortunately my right wrist was in one of those cuffs.

I was really hoping Frank would wake up soon. He hadn't been chained. Maybe with his help we could find a way out. But at the moment I didn't have much stock in that.

My plan had sufficiently backfired. But of course now I knew exactly _why_ I felt so strange around Akacia. She'd explained everything to me...

_"When I was young, I first realized that I was different. I could hear what others were thinking. I could read their minds, know exactly what they were going to do next," she told me with little emotion._

_"I didn't let my father in on my...powers, until I turned thirteen. That's when they fully came to me. I suppose it's different for everyone though. I can do anything, see the future, read minds, focus on people half way around the world...like a movie in my mind or something._

_"At first it scared me half to death. I didn't know what to think. But then my father told me what I could do with my powers. I could rule the world, he had told me. But of course I knew that was a little far fetched. _

_"That's why when I started to look into your mind, Joe, things changed. I was more scared that I had ever been before. Scared that there could be someone out there like me. More powerful than me. I was terrified of you. _

_"We're channelers Joe. You and I. It's too bad that daddy wants you dead. I wouldn't mind having someone else like me in this world. _

_"I'm sorry. You just got your powers...and now..._

She had left that last part up to my own imagination. But she was right, these powers were sort of...scary. I was a...channeler...and just like Akacia, I did suddenly feel...alone.

...

_Biff_

I concentrated solely on the lock in front of me. Not letting anything distract me, no even Tony's negative comments. Picking a lock was a lot harder than he Hardys made it seem.

"Biff?"

I tried bending the bobby pin slightly.

"Biff!?"

I attempted to figure the lock puzzle again.

"Biff!!"

The door wouldn't budge.

"Allen!!"

"What?!" I spun around to face an annoyed Tony.

"Would you give it a rest already? You've been trying to unlock that door for like twenty minutes straight," Tony said, not one ounce of optimism in his voice.

"Since when have you been such a pessimist," I grumbled, rolling my eyes, and turning back to the door.

"Since I've been tricked, betrayed, and dumped into this hell hole," Tony replied cynically. I turned back around to face him as he slid back down to the floor.

"Tony I'm--"

"I know. You're sorry. Don't worry about it."

There was a moment of silence that was almost deafening. Tony stared at the floor and I stared at Tony. I had never seen him so sullen.

"So you're just giving up?" I whispered. Tony looked up at me, emotion heavy in his dark eyes.

"No," he muttered.

"Nic's really worried about you. Your dad too, everyone is," I told him.

"I bet," Tony said, this time more sincere.

"Yeah. That's why we've gotta get out of here."

Tony looked at me and smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Trying so hard to unlock that damn door."

I laughed at the response, because I knew exactly what he was thanking me for, and it wasn't about the damn door.

...

Five minutes later the door was unlocked, thanks to the added optimism in the air and we had moved onto the door to Hope's prison. Now that I had gotten the technique down, this lock was much easier to figure.

With Tony as a makeshift look out I managed to get the large door open. As we cautiously made our way into the dim lit room I quickly noticed there was something amiss. Hope was nowhere to be seen.

I turned to Tony and began to ask him if he was sure this was where she was being held when a large piece of wood came flying at my head.

"Hey!" Tony shouted as I brought my hand up to catch the large plank. I spun to my right and looked our attacker straight in her sapphire eyes.

"It's just us!" I yelled, not realizing how loud my voice was. I looked at Hope, her face pale and her eyes filled with terror and indecision. Tony slowly pulled the board from Hope and I clamped a steady hand on her arm and again whispered, "It's just us."

With a burst of realization Hope jumped full force into my arms, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Biff."

"Uh Hope?" Tony began after she'd started to pull herself together wiping her eyes on her sweatshirt sleeve, "Where'd you get this?"

Tony was inspecting the large piece of wood in his hands, realizing the damage it could have done to someone if it did make contact with their skull.

"Oh," she sniffled, "over from under the window."

Tony and I both looked to where she was pointing. There was a small almost nonexistent window letting in one small ray of moonlight. Underneath it I could see some splintered wood and a few nails sticking out haphazardly. Both Tony and I couldn't help letting out a small laugh. _Nothing can hold my girl back. _

"What?" Hope furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "I had to be prepared."

"I know love, it's just--"

"How'd you manage to pry this molding off the sill?" Tony finished my thought, still looking at the wood in his hands.

Hope smiled then grasped both of our arms, her strength and energy seemingly in tact, "C'mon, let's go. We still have to find Frank and Joe."

"What?" Tony and I both gasped as she guided us from the room.

"They came here--probably Joe's doing--looking for us. Guys, Joe has this sort of--"

"Power," I finished her sentence. Tony gave us both a wild look but kept quiet.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Long story."

"Well, I'm sure it's a great one," Tony said sarcastically, "but right now I believe that we have bigger problems on our hands."

"Agreed," Hope and I said in unison.

...

_Joe_

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. He wasn't looking so good ever since he'd regained consciousness.

"Mmhmm.

"You sure?"

Frank looked up at me rubbing the back of his head, "Sure. Just...worried."

"That seems to be a constant with you lately," I smiled. He smiled back.

At that moment I felt something in the back of my mind. Something creeping...creeping into my subconscious. A thought. Faces. Voices.

"Frank," I looked up to the door.

"What?"

I smiled and kept staring at the door, knowing exactly what was going to happen in...3...2...1...

The door burst open and the room flooded with light from the hallway.

"Oh, I'm so glad y'all are okay," Hope said coming out from behind Biff and Tony.

"Yeah, now lets get out of here," Tony said, looking around nervously, he looked dizzy and unstable. He only looked _half_ here.

Frank and I rose from the cement ground smiling. Biff came over and inspected the cuff around my wrist. I didn't even question the bobby pin in his hand...that could wait. Then I noticed the slightly annoyed look that came over Hope's face.

"What?" I asked, except I already knew what she was thinking.

"Joe! I'm gonna kill you."

"Melodramatic?"

"No. I think it's appropriate," she smirked.

"I thought I knew what was going to happen...but--"

"We understand," Biff said.

"Uh..actually..." Tony raised his hand slightly, a small grin on his face.

"Well, most of us understand," Biff amended.

"Alright, explanations and apologies later," Frank said pushing his way out of the small room. But before anyone could move another inch, a sinister voice turned my thoughts to ice.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," Akacia Bernheart sneered as she pointed a loaded pistol at Hope's head.

**_A/N: Cliffy? It's finished! More updates coming soon! Thanks!_**


	21. Wishing

**_"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." -Ralph Waldo Emerson _**

_Joe_

Time had moved to a stand still. Everything was silent. That's when it happened, my channeling, or whatever it was, kicked in again. I could hear everyone's thoughts...

Hope was reasoning with her emotions...

Biff was wishing this was a dream...

Frank was bargaining with God...

Tony was feeling dizzy...fainting...

Akacia was fighting with her heart...

And I was trying to sort through all of these feelings...

...

_Biff_

My mind was blank. I was in shock, unable to move, let alone think. It was all happening in slow motion. Akacia's gun was pointing directly at Hope. At my fiancee. At my love. And yet I stood still watching it all play out in front of me.

"No!" I heard Joe scream from beside me. In a blur I saw him run towards Hope and Akacia. He flew to Hope's side knocking her down but not before a gunshot went off. That's when I finally regained control of my limbs and ran to Hope and Joe laying on the ground.

"Hope!" I yelled out of the tears threatening to pour down my face any moment. I saw Joe crawl of off Hope and to her side. I was standing above them when I saw it, the crimson, her blood was everywhere, it was the most horrifying sight I had ever seen. Hope lay their lifeless. It felt like hours before I was finally face to face with her stroking her unconscious features.

Akacia had managed to shoot Hope in the shoulder, but if that didn't kill her the loss of blood would. I ripped off my shirt and attempted to stop the bleeding as Frank dialed 911 with the cell phone he'd retrieved from a delirious Akacia.

"You stay with me Hope, you _stay_ with _me_!" I told her desperately fighting back tears and applying pressure to the wound.

Joe had managed to get the gun out of Akacia's hands. She was frozen in terror and was talking to us but no sound was coming from her mouth. Then she finally managed to scream out.

"I-I didn't mean to kill her, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this. Tony? Tony! No, no, no, what have I done? _What have I done?_" she kept saying in shock. Joe was trying to console her, even though only minutes ago she was attempting to kill us all. But I knew he had to keep her calm so that she wouldn't try to hurt us again while we waited for the police to arrive. She needed psychiatric help.

"It's okay, it's okay," he hushed the woman, "she's not dead. It's okay."

Tony had finally regained consciousness and was sitting in the corner watching the events before him. As well as Akacia, he was in shock. In the distance I heard sirens and I began praying and telling the still form of my fiancee that it would be okay. Time seemed to freeze right before us and it was almost completely silent. But then out of the eerie quiet another gun shot was fired.

I looked back only to see more red, but this time it was coming from a different body. In Joe's shaking arms was the unmoving, departed, form of Akacia Bernheart. She had shot herself in the head, despite Joe's struggles with the gun that now dangled from her cold hand. Her gold eyes frozen in a disturbing, scared stare.

This deadly woman, this deadly thorn, would never harm another again, but death was almost too great a punishment for Akacia, her power was so great, a gift that could have bloomed, but now would never be used again.

I could hear the sounds of sirens closer now, finally the cavalry had come. _Too little, too late,_ I thought grimly, having to look away from the scene before me.

I gazed down at the floor beneath me. It was marred with drops of crimson.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I am now accepting anonymous reviews, just FYI. _**


	22. Happy Ending

"_**You must be strong now, and never give up. And when you are afraid of the dark, don't forget that the light is always there." Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

_Biff  
_

The white walls seemed to almost blind me as I sat in the small plastic chair in the waiting room at Bayport General. I looked up to see Joe sitting across from me, white bandages on his wrists. He plastered a fake smile on his face in an attempt to cheer me up, but all I could think about was Hope.

After we'd left the warehouses I'd learned that Alexander Bernheart had been taken into custody. He'd sustained minor wounds from an apparent fight he'd had with his unstable daughter a few moments before she'd found us.

Everyone working for the Bernhearts had also been arrested. We would all have to testify at the trial. However, it wasn't the at the top of my list right now.

Next to me sat Frank cradling Callie in his arms. Tony sat staring into space, his brother, Nicko, next to him. We were all very tired and I knew I had the same bloodshot eyed look as everyone in the room. Vanessa came up behind me and handed me a cup of stale tasting coffee. But at this point everything tasted stale to me.

Next to Callie sat Fenton and Laura Hardy, each holding one of their sleeping grandchildren. Just seeing the two boys made me think of Hope. She loved Jared and Seth as if they were her own. Any chance to babysit them she jumped at. After I had asked her to marry me we had talked about starting a family. She always said she wanted kids, but I was hesitant about settling down so quickly. Now sitting here, thinking about Hope, looking at my "nephews," I felt a feeling of immense guilt wash over me. Hope might never be able to have a child. We may never be married. She might never get the family she always wanted and deserved. I felt a small tear trickle down my face. I quickly brushed it away and noticed that Joe was looking at me, through his intense blue eyes. He was channeling me, hearing my thoughts, feeling my emotions. I had momentarily forgotten about his power, and I guess now was the time he was learning to harness it.

He stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away at first, but then I averted his gaze and got up to walk away, but he was right there with me. I felt a steady hand come up on my shoulder and guide me out of the waiting room. We hadn't gotten far when Joe gently spun me around to face him.

"Biff, I can't just sit around and let you think things like that. Hope is going to be fine, I promise you. Before you know it you'll be back to the wedding plans and fixing up the farm house. Everything will be fine," he said earnestly.

"You know Joe, sometimes I wish you would just stay out of other people's minds," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Joe grinned, for real this time.

"Well what's the use of this clairvoyant power if you can't use it? Besides I'm just trying to help you feel better. I wish you would quit thinking about the worst possible scenario. Hope is going to be fine Biff, trust me," Joe replied.

"I know, it's just that, in the back of my mind...I...I..." I whispered.

"I understand. I've been there remember?" he said, his sapphire eyes sparkling. He wrapped me in a warm embrace and from that moment on, I knew Hope was going to be fine...

_Maybe the sun will shine today  
The clouds will blow away  
Maybe I won't feel so afraid  
I will try to understand  
Either way_

_Maybe you still love me  
Maybe you don't  
Either you will or you won't  
Maybe you just need some time alone  
I will try to understand  
Everything has its plan  
Either way  
I'm gonna stay  
Right for you_

_Maybe the sun will shine today  
The clouds will roll away  
Maybe I won't be so afraid  
I will understand everything has its plan  
Either way_

_-Wilco "Either Way"  
_

...

**Two Months Later:**

_Vanessa_

I walked down the aisle with Joe by my side and Callie and Frank right behind us. My purple matron of honor dress blew in the wind. The evening was lovely. Purple hydrangeas and lavenders lined the aisle. The sun barely brushing the tips of the cliffs above Barmet Bay.

Once up front I waved slightly to Jared and Seth who were currently sitting on their grandparent's laps. It was a bitter sweet day, but still a momentous one. Watching all my closest friends and the joyous expressions on their faces I got to thinking back a couple of months...

...

_"I'll know it when I see it," Hope said with a hesitant smile on her face. Callie, Lisa, a good friend from college, and I had all accompanied Hope to help her pick out a wedding dress. The planned date wasn't for another two months but we had insisted that she get a head start on finding the perfect dress. _

_"What about this one?" Callie said from across the store, holding up an elaborate silk gown. Hope wrinkled her nose. _

_"You guys seem more excited about this than I am!" she said, quickly putting the fancy dress back on the rack. _

_"Well Callie and I didn't get a whole lot of time to plan our weddings," I smiled. Hope rolled her eyes but then sighed in agreement. _

_"I suppose you're right. At least I have all this time to worry about it, you know cold feet," she agreed sarcastically, "You guys just said 'I do' and didn't have time to even think about having a panic attack!"_

_We all laughed. It's just like Hope to make her insecurity a joke. But we all knew that she was serious. _

_"Don't worry about it Hope, everyone knows that you and Biff are a perfect match," Lisa said as she searched through another rack of dresses. _

_"Yeah, but now you just have to convince me of that," I heard Hope mutter under her breath. I eyed her worriedly. _

_"Don't be like that hun, you know as well as I do that you and Biff were made for each other. He's like the key to your locked door. The last piece to your puzzle," I comforted her._

_"He's the peanut butter to your jam!" Callie added giggling._

_"The sugar to your sweet tea," Lisa jumped in, poking fun at Hope's love for the Southern drink._

_"The grapes to your wrath," I laughed, discretely joking about her well known temper. Finally Hope put her hands up in surrender, but she was snickering at our wit._

_"Okay, okay, I get the point. I know that I love Biff. I know I do. I just, am nervous that's all," Hope explained, her sapphire eyes glowing. We all came and sat down next to her on the upholstered ottoman she had been resting on. _

_"Don't be. If your heart is true, then you can do it Hope," Callie said wrapping an arm around Hope. _

_"I'm sure Biff is having the same cold feet as you. Don't worry if he backs out at anytime Frank and Joe will knock some sense into him. Literally," I quipped with a wink. Hope gave us all a thankful smile. That's when her face seemed to sparkle with excitement. She was staring at something on the other side of the shop. The three of us followed her gaze. There hanging on the end of a clearance rack was a small, white, knee length, lace dress. _

_Hope practically ran over to it, holding it up to her body and spinning around. The chiffon floated and glided as she danced. _

_"It's so simple," Callie said appraising the small dress._

_"Exactly! It's perfect!" Hope exclaimed. She was glowing from head to toe. I looked to Callie, and Lisa. We all smiled and knew that from this moment on Hope wouldn't have second thoughts about marrying Biff..._

...

Coming out of my reverie I glanced over to Joe, who winked at me, I smiled back and knew that Biff and Hope were meant for each other. And even more so now, I knew that their love for each other was getting stronger and stronger every minute they were together. Hope never did get cold feet again and now after everything they had been through, they were finally going to get married. It warmed my heart.

...

_Joe_

I winked at Vanessa from across the aisle and glanced at Biff. He was so happy. The last month had to have been extremely hard on him. But now, he knew everything was going to be just fine. And that's exactly what he was thinking at this very moment. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Last chance."

He smiled back at me, "I wouldn't back out now for the whole world."

I knew Biff would move heaven and earth to be with Hope. They were an unstoppable force of nature, a bond that could never be broken. To see him finally this happy again warmed my heart.

...

_Biff_

Standing at the makeshift alter in the backyard of the farmhouse I gazed to the setting sun over Barmet Bay and my friends and family sitting in front of me. The lawn beneath me was a vibrant green that contrasted with the purple ribbons hanging from the rows of white folding chairs. To my right stood Joe, Frank, and Jamie. To my left stood Vanessa, Callie, and Lisa.

Ahead of me sat everyone else. All of our closest friends. Even little Jared and Seth were here for the occasion sitting on Fenton and Laura's laps, squealing with excitement.

"Last chance," Joe whispered to me with a grin.

This comment almost made me crack up into hysterics right then and there, but thankfully I kept my composure. With a huge smile I answered him.

"I wouldn't back out now for the whole world."

Despite everything Hope and I had been through the past month and a half. This moment made it all worth it, well relatively speaking. I was ready. Ready to say "I do."

And that's when I saw her. Hope.

White chiffon and lace blowing in the warm evening breeze. The bandage on her shoulder was perfectly covered with the cap sleeves of her knee length dress. She was the picture of beauty from her pearly white sandals, to the purple hydrangeas in her hands, to her sapphire blue eyes. _Stunning._

The ceremony was amazing. Just how we had pictured it. And when I brushed her golden bangs intertwined with her veil from her face and kissed my new wife the past year and a half just melted away and everything was perfect.

Simply perfect...

* * *

**_A/N: Just a little fluff. Hope you liked it. Thanks._**


	23. Sad Beginning

"_**I must learn to love the fool in me the one who feels too much, talks too much, takes too many chances, wins sometimes and loses often, lacks self-control, loves and hates, hurts and gets hurt, promises and breaks promises, laughs and cries." -Theodore Isaac Rubin**_

_Biff_

"What are we doing here again Joe?" Hope asked with growing curiosity.

"Patience my dear," Joe answered her in a less than cheery voice. This just got a grumble from Hope. We were both wondering why Frank, Callie, Joe, and Vanessa were being so reserved as we all pulled up to the Bayport Police Station. And being crammed into Frank and Callie's new mini van that Callie traded her old Porsche for, was not helping with Hope's ever deteriorating tolerance. Her eyes shot to mine and stared daggers at me.

"Would someone just tell us what's going on already? She's going to burn a whole in my skull with that glare!" I said attempting to lighten the mood. But everyone was just so serious. _Weird._

"Come with us," Frank said opening the side door for Hope and I. We followed the four into the police station not really knowing what to expect. Probably another case they needed our help on. But then I remembered something.

"Uh Frank? I thought the police station was undergoing renovations? Didn't they move temporarily into City Hall for a few days?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but there's something we want you guys to take a look at, we have the keys," he responded holding up a set of keys to prove it was legitimate. I then dropped back to walk with Hope who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Somethings going on here Biff," she whispered to me. I then saw Callie and Vanessa holding their sleeping children, whispering to each other and the solemn looks on their faces.

"Yeah something's definitely up, look at the girls, they're all....pale," I murmured back. Hope nodded and then leaned in closer to me. Then we noticed that Frank and Joe were waiting by the front doors for us so we picked up the pace. As we passed them I noticed Hope and Joe make eye contact and she gave an involuntary shudder. That struck me really odd. Joe and Hope had learned to love each other like brother and sister over the past seven years they had known each other. Frank often referred to them as "the twins" because they were so similar, especially in their personalities. _So why would Hope be afraid of Joe? _Then I glanced at him and noticed why she was scared. His eyes were the deep blue they had been the day we found him in Breezy Point. Dark, glowering, lifeless.

We kept walking with Callie and Vanessa in front of us and Frank and Joe behind us. Eventually, after avoiding all the construction going on with the remodeling, we made it to the back where the holding cells were.

"Uh Biff? Can I borrow your cell phone?" Callie asked turning around to face me. Her eyes were filled with worry. _What's going on?_ I handed over my phone, fully knowing that Hope had left hers at home, and that's why Callie was borrowing mine. She walked off in a hurry trying to shield her face from us. By now Vanessa didn't look so good either and she quickly followed after Callie.

"Alright Hardys," Hope said turning around, clearly annoyed, "What are we doing here?"

I could see the look off panic on Frank and Joe's faces, they were bracing themselves for the wrath of Hope's temper. I immediately laid a calming hand on Hope's tense shoulder and felt her relax. That's another thing Frank always said, "Hope's the fire and Biff's the ice." I was just glad that Hope didn't continue to bombard the guys.

"Calm down. Can you guys just take a look at this cell over here?" Frank said gently pushing us towards the corner cell. That's when I started to panic a little. Frank and Joe were being really odd, so secretive, so detached.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" I asked once we were fully inside of the cell, our backs to the Hardys still. Just as I turned I saw the cell door slam in my face.

"What the hell!" Hope exclaimed jumping up beside me. _Oh my god, she's finally snapped. She's gonna kill someone! _

"What's going on guys?" I queried, trying to keep Hope from completely blowing up. I could see the rage mixed with confusion in her sapphire eyes.

"We're sorry, but this is for your own good," Joe said quietly looking from me to Hope and then to Frank. His eyes were still dark but now they were filled with sorrow not anger like the last time I had seen them like this.

"Our own good? What are you talking about?" Hope wailed.

"We are leaving. It's for everyone's good. It's too dangerous if we all stay here together. Who knows who else is out there trying to get back at us, now that Acacia is gone." Frank attempted to explain. I could see Callie and Vanessa standing in the background listening to what was taking place. _This is why Callie asked for my phone._

Hope and I were both speechless. _Leaving?_ What was Frank talking about? They don't have to leave. Why do they think they have to leave?

"You're l-leaving?" Hope stuttered, her face melted from crossness to disbelief and then to shock, "What-what do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave."

"We have to, to protect our families. We're taking the boys and splitting up. Trust me, it's not like we actually _want_ to do this," Joe muttered.

"Why did you lock us up Frank?" I asked somberly, laying my arm across the metal bar in front of me, and looking deep into his brown eyes. His face was ridden with dejection and guilt.

"We had to. We already said good bye to everyone else, secretly of course so they wouldn't know what was going on. But you and Hope, you're our best friends. We had to tell someone about it in person. We couldn't even face our own parents," he clarified, "Of course we knew when we told you, you would try and stop us. Don't worry the construction crew will find you both in the morning. That gives us enough time to leave. And if you think you can follow us, we'll know," he added glancing at Joe.

"You're crazy! You know that? Both of you. Crazy!" Hope shouted trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were already welling in her eyes.

"Calm down. It's their decision to make, not ours," I whispered in her ear as I brushed her golden bangs from her face. I found myself holding Hope tightly in my arms, she was trembling.

"Thank you," Joe said softly, obviously knowing what I had just told my wife.

"We have to go," I heard Vanessa say from behind the guys. She and Callie, obviously unable to control their emotions left the building with Jared and Seth to wait for their husbands in the car.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Hope kept whispering shaking her head, she was right in between furiousness and despair. I couldn't tell if she was going to start yelling or burst out crying. Then her face became red with anger, she clenched her teeth, staring deep into Joe's dark eyes.

"Frank, don't leave me in here with her," I whispered through the bars. He smiled slightly. Then without warning Hope broke down, her face softened, and tears streamed down her cheeks. _Make up your mind Love, I don't know whether to be afraid of you, or console you._

"It's okay Hope," Joe breathed just loud enough for her to hear. I could tell this was especially hard on him, he had just gotten back to us, now he's leaving again. I can't let this happen!

"Don't leave you guys, we can work this out," I argued in one last attempt to keep them here. I was holding Hope in my arms wiping her tears from her face. _Look at what they're doing to us._

"I'm sorry," Frank said one last time before walking to the front of the station and out to the parking lot. I watched him leave until he was just a silhouette. _I can't believe this is happening._ Hope clung even closer to me, but then when Joe started to leave she ran to the door.

"Joe," she said softly. She held out her arms through the bars. I could see the pain in both of their faces. Their relationship was an extraordinary one. Like they had known each other forever, like they were brother and sister. Joe walked slowly over to the cell again, his eyes seemed to grow lighter as he stared back at Hope. Then he embraced her in a warm hug through the bars.

"I will always be here for you Hope," he whispered in her ear, "even if you can't see me. Don't lose trust. Promise me you won't forget that." Hope nodded her head pulling herself away from him.

"I promise," was the last thing that was said by her all night. After we both watched him walk away and heard the van pull out of the parking lot, Hope and I sat on the cold cement floor. I held her in my lap the rest of that night, the hardest night of our lives...and she cried...and I cried. I stroked her head and rocked her until finally she had no more tears left to cry and sleep was a release. But I didn't sleep at all. I sat there staring at the bars in front of me, wondering if I would ever see the Hardys again. And I never did...

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue_

_I feel my time_

_My time has come_

_Let me in_

_Unlock the door_

_I never felt this way before_

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummer begins to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know which way I've come_

_Hold my head inside your hands_

_I need someone who understands_

_I need someone, someone who hears_

_For you I've waited all these years_

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_In your tears and in your blood_

_In your fire and in your flood_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_

_I wouldn't change a single thing_

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummers begin to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know what I've become_

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my days, my days are done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me..._

_-Coldplay "Til Kingdom Come"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: Sniff. Sorry. I hope to get at least one review! Thanks.**  
_


	24. Epilogue

"_**What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." -Anonymous**_

**Eight years later...**

Bayport, Massachusetts had become a quiet community over the years.

New families forming, old families unraveling.

But the family roots were slowly coming undone and branching out...

Fenton and Laura Hardy still live in the large two story house on the corner of Elm and High.

Benito Prito keeps the family business going best he can.

John and Georgia Hooper moved to Florida. John is heading up a construction company.

Andrea Bender still lives in that house looking over Barmet Bay.

Merrylee and Jim Peters moved to New York. Merrylee took a job at the Met.

Biff and Hope Hooper still live in the old Morton farm house. Biff still owns The Gym, while Hope works part time in the Bayport Elementary School library. They have two daughters, Reghan, who is eight, and Audrey, who is one.

Phil Cohen lives in a small downtown apartment with his girlfriend, Lisa Johnson. Hope takes all the credit for their relationship. She is a kindergarten teacher, while he works in the field of biological research.

Nicko Prito married a young widow, Natalie Robins and moved to a small house in downtown Bayport. They have a daughter, Sophia, who is four, and a son, Luc, who is one. He followed in his father's footsteps and owns a local restaurant on the corner of First and Main.

Tony Prito married Louisa Mather two years after "the ordeal." They now live in Allentown, Pennsylvania where he works as a manager for a small architectural design firm. They have twins, Benji and Mia, who are one.

Both Jamie Hooper and Jerry Gilroy moved to Rochester, New York. They both work for the same advertising company and are proud bachelors. Jerry tends to have a "steady" girlfriend every time his friends call, while Jamie is always with someone new.

Chet Morton still lives in England with his wife, Lana, and her family. They have three children: Cassidy, who is seven, Michael, who is four, and Charity, who is two and a half. Chet keeps in touch with everyone on a regular basis.

Everything was normal. Life was life. Everyone was content. With or without the Hardys...

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me..._

**The End...**

**...To be continued in The Memory Keepers...**

**_A/N: Just wanted to say again, thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! I really appreciate the support so much! This story will lead into yet another completely different Hardy universe, but I hope you enjoy it! I will be posting "The Memory Keepers" soon, so be on the lookout for it! Thank you! -Sleuth_  
**


End file.
